Kingdom Hearts: Shadowshines
by reyojeda
Summary: El corazón de Sora parece estar siendo cubierto por la oscuridad. Sumemosle el robo de su keyblade por un nuevo y peligroso enemigo, los problemas con Kairi y que, además, debe de encontrar a 3 nuevas princesas del corazón. Contiene Secret Ending...
1. ¿El amor es tan simple?

**Kingdom Hearts: Shadowshines**

I

Sora no podía más. El cansancio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y aunque la Keyblade seguía destruyendo heartless, era simplemente por inercia. La cabeza del portador nunca había estado en esta batalla, ya que el dolor del corazón siempre era mayor que el del cuerpo.

"Creí que sería diferente" se decía mientras que un rápido movimiento de brazo acababa de terminar con otra sombra.

Desde que llegó a Destiny´s Island él había tenido la esperanza de estar todo el tiempo con Kairi, de no separarse jamás de ella. De quererla, ser querido. Gran sueño, gran decepción.

El enojo de esta última frase fue tan grande que él ataque que estaba ejecutando terminó con cinco heartless simultáneamente.

Ese sueño se fue esfumando poco a poco se incorporó a la realidad de Destiny´s Islands. paso a paso se dio cuenta de que Kairi tenía una vida, y por supuesto él era parte de ella, pero no tanto como él hubiera deseado.

Cuando él la invitaba por un helado de sal ya sólo lo hacia para oír, "no puedo, tengo que hacer tarea" o "perdón, pero quede de ir con Riku a algún lado". Lo único que podía hacer después de escuchar la monótona excusa era regresar al escondite donde alguna vez estuvo la puerta que unía el mundo con el resto del Universo, esa puerta que había abierto tantas aventuras en su vida, y ponerse a añorar esos sueños en los que había tenido a Kairi frente a él.

- ¡Ya estoy hartó! - gritó Sora, quien comenzó a lanzar rayos de su arma a diestra y siniestra.

- Cuidado, casi me das - le gritó Donald después de poner un escudo con su magia sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien, Sora? - preguntó Goofy al mismo tiempo que con su escudo terminaba con uno de los pocos heartless que quedaban enmedio de Traverse Town.

- Quiero estar sólo - dijo mientras terminaba con uncombo de golpes furiosos con los últimos heartless del distrito 3. Después a paso firme cruzó la puerta del primer distrito.

- Seguramente se peleó con Kairi - comentó Goofy.

- ¿De verdad eso crees? - preguntó con sarcasmo Donald al mismo tiempo que iniciaban el camino para alcanzar a su amigo.

Mientras tanto, Sora ya había llegado al callejón que unía el primer distrito con los callejones del segundo. Las lágrimas corrían por su mejilla al mismo tiempo que con una piedra que encontró en el suelo hacía una replica del dibujo que alguna vez hizo con Kairi, sólo que sta vez mostraba a la muchacha dándole la espalda.

- Solo quería quererla... - decía a si mismo cuando un perro anaranjado apareció trás él con cara de tristeza. - ¿Pluto¿Qué haces aquí?

El perro traía algo en la boca, y era grande para ser sincero y tenía un color pastel.

- ¿Un zapato? - al pensar un poco, Sora reconoció de quien era ese zapato. - Kairi... ¿dónde está?

Pluto comenzó a correr y el héroe por inercia lo siguió, pero al llegar frente al puesto de naves de Sid se lanteó una pregunta importante¿Para qué voy por Kairi, si a lo mejor ella no quiere que yo la salve?

La venganza comenzó a llenar el corazón de Sora... era su turno de dejarla esperando. Ahora Kairi no sería su prioridad, sino salvar al rey Mickey, o detener a los heartless, o cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos ella.

Ahora la pregunta sería¿Sora sería capaz de eso?

* * *

Bueno, este fue el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Además tengo que aclarar que todos los derechos de los personajes le pertenecen a Disney y/o Square Enix. Sin más que decir, espero que les agrade y espero comentarios. En este momento subiré el siguiente capítulo, jeje. 


	2. El castillo de la Bestia

II

- ¡Sora! - gritaban Donald y Goofy al mismo tiempo que caminaban por el Distrito 1 de Traverse Town.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde la última batalla que tuvieron con los heartless, y lo más importante, la última vez que vieron a Sora.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado que lo tiene tan molesto? - preguntó Goofy.

- Mujeres, eso es lo que lo tiene así. Preguntame a mi que llevo tanto tiempo con Daisy. Vamos a la nave, puede que esté allí.

Ambos animales tomaron la ruta más cercana a la nave, la cual se encontraba en la tienda de accesorios.

- Chip, Dale, ¿no saben si Sora estuvo aquí? - preguntaron por el intercomunicador al par de ardillitas que se encontraban en el castillo de Disney.

- ¿Me buscaban? - preguntó el muchacho extraviado quien se encontraba en su silla habitual dandoles la espalda.

- No se como no vimos su cabello cuadno entramos - comentó en voz baja Donald a su compañero.

- ¿Estás bien, Sora?

- Claro que estoy bien, mejor que nunca. Los estaba esperando, el rey no va a escapar solo, ¿no lo creen?

- Si...claro - era extraño para Donald oír a Sora decir algo sobre buscar a alguien que no tuviera el nombre Kairi o Riku enmedio, pero no le desagrado la idea y comenzó a preparar la maquina para ir a...

- ¿Dónde podrá estar?

- No lo sé. ¿No hay algún lugar que no hayamos visitado?

- Sora, Donald, Goofy estamos recibiendo señales del rey. Provienen del castillo de la Bestia.

- Excelente, Donald, ya sabes a donde.

El rostro de Sora mentia. Sabía muy dentro de él los sentimientos hacia Kairi, y sobre todo en esta situación en la que le había dado la espalda. "Ella se lo ganó. Nunca me dio un lugar" se decía a si mismo aunque por dentro las lágrimas cubrían todo lo que nunca había visto la luz. "¿Cómo puede pensar que después de todo lo que me hizo sufrir la voy a ir a ayudar?

La nave Gummi se encontraba frente al castillo de Bestia por lo que los tres tripulantes desembarcaron en el jardín frontal.

- Parece que no hay nadie - dijo Goofy mientras abrían la puerta principal.

- Sora, Donald, Goofy. Que bueno que estan aquí - dijo una vocecilla que provenía de una pequeña taza que ese escondía junto a una maseta.

- ¿Chip? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Dónde está tu mamá y los demás? ¿Y Bestia?

- Todos están encerrados en el calabozo.

- ¿Otra vez?

- ¿También Bestia?

- Si. Un tipo con cabello morado los encerró allí.

- ¿Cabello morado?

- Riku... - dijo por inercia Sora.

- Riku no haría eso - dijo Goofy.

- ¿Pueden sacarlos de allí? - preguntó la taza.

- Claro que podemos, ¿o no amigos?

- Por supuesto, Sora.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? - los tres comenzaron a caminar cuando a Sora le dio una punzada su corazón.

- Chip, ¿de casualidad quien los encerró no estaba acompañado?

- Ahora que lo mencionas cuando llegó también vi a una muchacha que parecía amiga de Bella.

- ¿Cómo era? - preguntó Sora corriendo hacia su amigo y lanzandose al suelo para verle los ojos.

- No sé, tenía una falda y cabello rojo.

- Maldición. Si es ella - dijo el muchacho con cabello extravagante al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

- Sora... - dijo Donald quien no pudo acabar la frase ya que el muchacho ya se encontraba ingresando al ala oeste del castillo, donde se encontraba el calabozo.

Varios heartless aparecieron de la nada, pero Sora estaba tan molesto que acabo con ellos sin que siquiera pudieran pararse bien en la tierra.

- Está enojado.

- ¿Cómo estarías tú? - le contestó Goofy mientras trataba de alcanzar a Sora, seguido por Donald.


	3. Los rehenes del rey

III

De nuevo en esa puerta que alguna vez fue un heartless. Allí estaba Sora apuntando su keyblade para liberar a sus amigos. un rayo de luz salió de la llave se clavo en la cerradura permitiendo ver lo que se encontraba dentro.

- Sora¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó Bestia.

- De momento, sacandolos del calabozo. ¿Quién los encerró¿Han visto al rey?

- Por lástima.

- ¿Cómo que por lástima¿Lo vieron?

- ¿Quién crees que nos encerró? - preguntó un candelabro.

- No puede...

- ¡Claro que puede! - dijo una voz graciosa que venía de la espalda de Sora.

Al voltear Sora sólo alcanzó a ver un rayo de luz que salía de una keyblade dorada del piso de arriba, por lo que apenas tuvo milesimas de segundo para quitarse y ver como la puerta que había liberado volvía a cerrarse con los rehénes dentro.

- Rey Mickey...¿por qué?

- No, Sora. Eso es lo que yo quiero saber¿por qué?

- ¿De qué me habla? - dijo sin quitar la mirada del personaje de oreajs gigantescas que se encontraba a una altura mayor que la de él.

- !No finjas conmigo niño!Tu secuestraste a la reina Minnie!

- ¿Qué de qué habla? Mejor contesteme¿qué hacen Rikuy Kairi con usted?

- Lo mismo que Donald y Goofy contigo...

- ¿Buscandolo?

- ¿Buscandome? No me hagas reír.

- Entonces¿qué cree que hacemos?

- No lo sé, tu dime.

- Esto no tiene sentido - dijo en voz baja y con la mirada caída.

- ¡Sora! - grazno una voz horrenda.

- Donald, cuidado - gritó Sora al ver que detrás del pato una sombra familiar se lanzaba contra él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Goofy mientras entraba con cara de no saber que hacía allí.

- Goofy... - una bella sombra salió de detrás de la puerta y puso otra keyblade en el cuello del animal.

- ¿Kairi?

- Veo que no caíste en nuestra trampa, Sora - dijo la muchacha.

- ¿Trampa¿Podrían explicarme que ocurre aquí?

Sora no sabía que ocurría. Primero el rey culpandolo de haber secuestrado a Minnie, luego Kairi y Riku sujetando a Donald y Goofy listos para acabar con ellos. La mirada del joven estaba fija el suelo y al ver que no recibiría respuestas decidió empezar a dar sus explicaciones:

- No caí en tu trampa porque ya estoy cansado de que me trates como una basura - le dijo a la joven, quien no se esperaba esa respuesta.

- ¿Basura¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo cambiando el tono de voz a uno dulce y confundido.

- Porque siempre que quiero estar contigo, es decir todo el tiempo, nunca puedes. Siempre hay algo más importante que yo, y ya estoy... !HARTO!

En ese momento la fuerza de Sora se incrementó, y sin saber como, Donald y Goofy desaparecieron de donde se encontraban. El cuerpo de Sora se iluminó, y su traje negro se convirtió en uno plateado, además en su mano izquierda una segunda keyblade apareció de la nada. Acababa de convocar la "Final Form".

- Con que quieres jugar - dijo el rey. - Ya veo. Si no quieres decirme donde esta Minnie, tendrás que decirmelo por las malas.

Sora saltó para enfrentarse a la altura del rey, pero una mano lo bajo.

- Bajan - gritó Riku quien fue el que jaló a su "amigo".

- Todo suyo rey - gritó Kairi al mismo tiempo que con un poco de magia elevó a Sora para ponerlo frente al rey.

- ¿Y bien¿Vas a hablar o no?

* * *

Bueno, este es el capítulo tres y aquí quiero decir que se que al final de KH2 la Bestia se convirtió en príncipe, así que para justificar el porque volvió a ser una bestia pueden checar el fic: "La Bella y la Bestia: La estatua y el principe" en la categoria de la Bella y la Bestia en Peliculas. Gracias y espero que les este gustando. 


	4. El extraño de las keyblades

IV

- ¿Qué eliges, Sora?

- ¡THUNDER! - gritó el maestro de la Keyblade al mismo tiempo que con un movimiento rápido levantaba el arma que tenía el la mano derecha electrocutando al rey Mickey y a sus dos "amigos". - Ahora es mi turno.

Sora se elevó y agitando ambas espadas se dirigió contra Riku, quien no pudo hacer movimiento para defenderse para seguir después contra Kairi, quien apesar de poder haber puesto su keyblade en posición para esperar el golpe salió volando hacia la pared, pero cuando Sora se disponía a enfrentarse con la keyblade dorada del rey, el corazón de Goofy y Donald decidió no acompañarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó Sora al sentir como la Final Form que se encontraba utilizando se separaba regresandolo a su traje negro y colocando a sus dos compañeros frente de él.

- No podemos ayudarte esta vez, Sora - dijo Donald.

- Nosotros estamos aquí para salvar al rey, aunque puee que no necesite ayuda - comentó Goofy al mismo tiempo que volteaba a ver al ratón negro.

- Gracias Donald, Goofy.

- No tiene nada que agradecer, su majestad.

- Está bien. Si no me van a ayudar, tendré que luchar con los cinco... ¡sólo!

- ¡No sólo! - gritó Bestia al mismo tiempo que rompía la puerta que lo tenía encerrado junto a Bella y sus demás amigos. - No me importa que sea el rey del universo o un mendigo, nadie entra a mi castillo como si nada y me encierra en el calabozo, y mucho menos a mi amada Bella.

- Bestia, el problema no es contigo... - trató de tranquilizarlo el rey, pero fue interrumpido por el príncipe embrujado.

- ¡Claro que es mi problema! ¡Si te metes con mis cosas, es mi problema! - dijo al mismo tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Mickey.

Goofy trató de interponerse con su escudo, pero no fue problema para el dueño del castillo quien con sus garras lo empujó hacia un lado.

- No tan rápido - dijo Riku al mismo tiempo que se ponía frente al rey con su arma en alto. - Los amigos no dejemos que nos pasé nada. Nos protegemos unos a los otros.

- Y por eso es por lo que no entiendo lo que ocurre - dijo Sora antes de gritarle a Bestia que se quitara para poder enfrentarse cara a cara contra su "mejor amigo".

Los espadazos iban y venían, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos de la velocidad a la que los jovenes lanzaban golpes y los esquivaban. Era tanta la tensión en esa pequeña habitación que Riku dio un saltó hacia afuera para seguir la pelea en el pasillo que los llevó a ese armario.

Sora atacaba furioso. Ya no sabía si era por culpa de Kairi, por culpa del rey, de Riku o de quien, pero la ira había llenado por completo su corazón y nada parecía que lo detendría hasta acabar con alguien.

Al mismo tiempo Bestia se enfrentaba en la pequeña habitación contra los ataques de Donald, el escudo de Goofy y los golpes del rey Mickey, quien al igual que Sora se encontraba molesto. Esta pelea tampoco podía continuar en ese cuarto, y más porque la Bestia tenía miedo de que algún ataque mágico golpeara a Bella por lo que, al igual que Riku previamente, decidió salir por la puerta siendo seguido por sus atacantes.

- ¿Por qué estás tan molesto, Sora?

- Eso es lo que quiero que me expliques, Riku. Aunque pensándolo bien, ya no me importa - recapacitó Sora al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un golpe tan fuerte que sacó volando la keyblade de su amigo de la infancia y lo dejó tendido en las escaleras sin ninguna salida. En ese momento las memorias que alguna vez le pertenecieron a Roxas comenzaron a proyectar los recuerdas de su batalla contra Riku, pero ese flashback solo era una imagen más en la intensa pelea actual.

- ¡Lo único que quiero es que me den a Minnie! - gritó el rey, quien al igual que el otro poseedor de la keyblade, acababa de derrumbar a su rival y lo tenía herido y arrinconado en el pasillo.

Mientras estas dos batallas estaban por terminar un invitado inesperado se encontraba escaleras arriba esperando el momento indicado para su entrada triunfal al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa inocultable le recorría el rostro.

- Sora... - dijo Kairi, quein acababa de ingresar al pasillo donde pudo ver como ambas batallas estaban por terminar.

- Bestia... - dijo al igual Bella quien entró justo detrás de Kairi seguido por todos los habitantes del bello castillo.

- ¡Ya es hora, Riku! - gritó Sora alzando la keyblade para dar el golpe final al joven de cabello morado.

- Si no quieres cooperar, no me sirves - dijo Mickey quien, como Sora, estaba listo para terminar con Bestia.

- ¡Ahora! - gritó un joven no más grande que Riku con cabello castaño acomodado en forma plana con tres pequeños picos en el fleco y una colita de caballo en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Sus ojos cafés brillaban de ilusión, era el momento que llevaba esperando tanto tiempo. El desconocido levantó sus brazos provocando que las mangas de su pequeña chamarra roja, que apenas llegaba a la mitad de su playera café, se ondearan con brusquedad.

- ¡Miren! - gritó Lumiere al mismo tiempo que señalaba hacia el extraño, cuyas manos parecía que se encontraban sosteniendo dos armas brillantes, una en cada mano.

Sora no se encontraba prestando atención al nuevo invitado al castillo, ya que su mano iba a la mitad del camino de ese golpe final que daría en el rostro de Riku, pero de la nada hubo algo que le impidió lograr su objetivo...

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al mismo tiempo que su keyblade brillaba y desaparecía de la mano de su dueño por tanto tiempo.

La llave del rey Mickey estaba rozando la mejilla de Bestia cuando, al igual que la de Sora, desaparecío de su mano dejando en su lugar un tremendo vacío.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Bestia con sus pocas fuerzas viendo hacía el extraño cuyas manos ahora se encontraban sosteniendo dos keyblades... las keybaldes de Sora y Mickey.


	5. La explicación de Yoru

V

- Mi nombre es Yoru, y soy el nuevo portador de las keyblades.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó Sora más molesto que nunca.

- Lo que oíste, Sora. Te he quitado tu puesto como portador de la llave.

- ¡Exijo una explicación! - gritó el rey Mickey caminando a las escaleras, colocandose justo al lado de Sora, frente a Riku, quien aún se encontraba tirado.

- ¿Qué quieres que expliqué?

- ¿Cómo es que tienes las keyblades?

- Tú más que nadie deberías saberlo, Sora. ¿No recuerdas la vez que Riku logró apoderarse de la keyblade?

Una memoria recorrió de golpe la cabeza de Sora y se clavó en sus ojos mostrando como en Hollow Bastion el muchacho de cabello morado tomaba con su mano la keyblade mientras esta desaparecía de la mano del chico de cabello exorbitante.

- Mi corazón fue más débil que el de Riku en esa ocasión - dijo mientras miraba a su amigo tirado en el suelo.

- Precisamente. Eso explica porque les pude quitar las keyblades tan fácilmente - dijo con arrogancia el muchacho que no se movía de su lugar en la parte alta del castillo.

- Fácilmente...yo te demostraré - dijo Sora volteando hacia todos lados buscando un arma con la cual atacar y pronto la encontró. En el suelo junto a la escalera la keyblade que había logrado tirar de la mano de Riku se encontraba solitaria, era la única oportunidad de luchar.

- ¿De verdad crees que con puedas vencerme, Sora? Tu corazón está lleno de oscuridad en este momento y si pierdes podrías convertirte en un heartless.

- ¡Eso no importa! - gritó el muchacho mientras comenzaba a subir escalones a gran velocidad pasando junto al rey quien comprendió el riesgo que mencionó Yoru.

La keyblade que sostenía Sora chocó contra la que el muchacho desconocido tenía en la mano derecha, mientras que con la otra lanzaba un ataque a las piernas de su atacante, quien de inmediato cayó al suelo soltando el arma de Riku. Yoru colocó la keyblade del vencido en su pecho para que este no pudiera moverse y dijo:

- Nunca podrás vencerme, y menos con esos brillos de oscuridad en tu corazón.

- ¿Brillos de oscuridad? - preguntó Sora, quien trató de ver su pecho como si allí estuviera la respuesta al comentario de su enemigo.

- Si, Sora, brillos de oscuridad. Verás, tu corazón siempre había sido puro casi en un 100. Fuerte como el de pocos, debo de reconocerlo, pero con los dilemas que has tenido en estas últimas horas en tu corazón comenzó a nacer la oscuridad. Es por eso que pude quitarte tu keyblade, y no creas que será simple recuperarla.

- Por lo que todo este lio fue planeado por tí para quitarnos las keyblade - comentó Riku, quien apenas se había incorporado.

- Eres brillante.

- Entonces¿tú tienes a Minnie? - preguntó el rey enfadado

- Eso es mentira, mi querido amigo...

- Yo no soy tu amigo - respondió molesto el ratón.

- Bueno, su alteza. Yo no tengo a la reina Minnie. De lo único que soy responsable es de que haya salido del castillo para buscarlo, pero fuera de eso yo no hice nada.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No, yo tengo una mejor pregunta - dijo Kairi, quien pensó más rápido que los demás. - ¿Para qué quieres las keyblade de Sora y el rey?

- Al fin una pregunta con la que puedo responder todo. Verán, yo nací en un planeta que alguna vez existió, pero recién nací yo fue tragado por la oscuridad. Por alguna razón yo no fuí enviado al reino de la oscuridad, sino a un planeta que ustedes deben de conocer. ¿"Twilight Town" les suena? - al ver que nadie respondia, aunque era obvia la respuesta prosiguió. - Allí viví toda mi vida, y aunque tuve un padre adoptivo quien me cuidó mejor que lo que uno de verdad lo hubiera hecho, siempre crecí con la ilusión de conocer a mi madre. Sabía que era imposible, ya que la gente al morir no puede revivir, pero un día un rayo de esperanza llenó mi vida. Leyendo por casualidad un libro escrito por Ansem, el sabio.

- Otra vez sus benditas investigaciones - dijo Donald en voz baja y con odio en la chillante voz.

- Leí que su teoría proponía que cuando un corazón caía en el reino de la oscuridad no forzosamente moría, sino que solamente era consumido por esa dimensión, y al final del capítulo hizó una pregunta muy interesante la cual decía: "¿Habrá alguna forma de regresar esos corazones a su estado original?" Esa fue la pregunta que cambio mi vida, ya que estaba decidido a responderla.

Comencé por leer todos los libros que encontraba de las investigaciones de Ansem, y al poco tiempo hoy rumores sobre los portadores de las keyblade, el arma del cual nunca dejaban de hablar los escritos. Decidí cambiar el enfoque de mis investigaciones, ya que yo tenía una teoría: las keyblades son la llave para salvar al corazón de la oscuridad. Desde ese momento comencé a viajar para saber todo lo posible sobre Sora, el niño que se encontraba dormido en el mismo pueblo donde yo vivía. Después me enteré de la llave del rey Mickey, y comencé a buscar cosas sobre ese singular personaje. Finalmente, oí un rumor sobre un tal Roxas y su conexión con el primer portador, por lo que consulte la fuente más confiable sobre él: La Organización XIII.

- Bien hecho, niño, ganarás un premio de investigaciones - criticó Donald, a quien parecía no le interesaba o nada más no entendía la importancia de toda esta historia.

- Haré como si no hubiera escuchado eso, pato. Finalmente, en una de las tantas historias que giraban sobre este grupo de personas, es decir ustedes, encontré un capitulo que podría llevarme a la clave sobre como conseguir sus tan preciadas armas. El momento en el que Sora se convirtió en un heartless. Allí descubrí que los corazones pueden ser rescatados de la oscuridad con el amor, si este no a caído aún en las tinieblas, pero eso no me servía, pero también escuche de cuando Riku al tener el corazón más fuerte que el de Sora por un segundo, logró arrebatarle el arma. Esa era la clave...

- Y luego hiciste un ingenioso plan en el que harías que tu corazón fuera más fuerte que el de Sora y Mickey para así poder quedarte con las llaves para rescatar a tu madre del reino de la oscuridad - respondió científicamente Riku, quien parecía ser el único capaz de hilar estas afirmaciones.

- Si quieren el resumen, su amigo lo a hecho perfectamente.

- Yo quiero saber como hiciste ese ingenioso plan capaz de ponernos a todos en contra de nuestros amigos - preguntó Sora, quien aún tenía su arma listo para acabar con él rozando su pecho.

- Eso se los dejaré investigar a ustedes, así como ustedes me pusieron a investigar tanto a mí, aunque para ser francos solo piensen un poco y lo verán. Ahora es tiempo de irme que tengo ahora que encontrar una puerta hacía el reino de la oscuridad - adivirtió el muchacho antes de lanzar una bomba de humo al suelo y desaparecer antes de que el gas dejara de estorbar la vista de los demás.

- ¿Y ahora? - preguntó Goofy, quien no tenía idea de que hacer, al igual que todos los demás presentes.

* * *

Bueno, pues puedo presumir de un personaje que me pertenece. Yoru es un personaje totalmente inventado para este fic, y si a alguien le interesa usarlo claro que puede hacerlo, solamente le pido que me avise y con guste podré darle más infrmación sobre él si la desea.

Espero que les este gustando y por supuesto que espero comentarios, críticas y (porque no?) sugerencias, a pesar de que ya tengo la mayoría de la historia dibujada en mi cabeza. Espero sus comentarios y hasta el capitulo 6.


	6. La escala de la Nave Gummi

VI

- Debemos de hablar con el maestro Yen Sid, seguramente el tendrá una idea sobre que hacer - dijo el rey, quien fue el único con una idea propia lo suficientemente buena como para mencionarse.

- ¿Y qué esperamos? - dijo Sora quien tenía los pies listos para correr hacia el transportador a la Nave Gummi.

- No creo que se buena idea que vayas - dijo la Bestia, aunque todos tenían la misma idea.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿No lo oíste? Nunca podrás vencerlo con los brillos de oscuridad en tu corazón - respondió Riku.

- ¿Y qué se supone que yo haga¿Tomar unas vacaciones de ser héroe?

- Que buena idea - dijo Bella.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron todos volteando a ver a la chica, a quien parecía se le había safado una tuerca.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - preguntó Sora.

- Si, tal vez eso necesita tu corazón para purificarse de nuevo. Descansar sirve para quitar el estrés, tal ves también sirva en este caso. Podráis ir a visitar a todos tus amigos, tal vez si pasas tiempo con ellos...

- ¡¿Qué no entiendes que por culpa de ellos estoy así?! - reprochó Sora capturando las miradas de los protectores de la keyblade. - ¿Y qué me dice usted su majestad? Usted también tiene esos brillos de oscuridad¿por qué nadie le dice que tome vacaciones?

- Tiene un buen punto - aceptó el ratón.

- Sora¿quién es el alumno de Yen Sid¿Por quien nos va a recibir? - dijo Riku con la cabeza en alta para ver a Sora quien se encontraba en lo alto de la escalera.

- Entonces¿de verdad quieren qué tome vacaciones en un momento como este? - preguntó Sora cabizbajo.

- Sora¿a cuántos amigos no has visto en este tiempo? - dijo Bella caminando escaleras arriba para consolar al muchacho. - ¿Qué me dices de Jazmín y Aladin, hace cuanto no los ves?

- ¿O al capitán Jack Sparrow? - propuso Donald.

- ¿Por qué no vas a visitar a Ariel? Podrías ser un tritón de nuevo y cantar en otro concierto con Sebastián.

- Está bien, amigos. No pierdo nada en intentarlo - respondió el muchacho que se encontraba sentado en el último escalón junto a Bella quien tenía su mano en la espalda del ex-portador de la keyblade.

- Ahora, solo queda un problema¿dónde esta Minnie? - preguntó el rey triste.

- No se preocupe, alteza - dijo Goofy quien se acercó a su viejo amigo. - Preguntele a su corazón si la reina se encuentra bien. ¿Qué le dice?

- Dice que se encuentra...a salvo.

- Bien, entonces esta decidido. Nos vamos a Twilight Town para buscar al maestro Yen Sid, mientras que Sora...¿dónde te dejamos? - dijo Riku.

La Nave podía haber tomado una ruta simple para llegar a Twilight, pero como tenían que dejar al muchacho en el País de Nunca Jamás, fue un camino largo, y algo cansado, pero que sirvió para que Sora hablara con Riku y Kairi.

- ¿Cómo pudieron creer que yo secuestré a la reina?

- Lo siento, Sora. El rey estaba tan convencido de que habías sido tú que no pude dejar de creerle - responió Riku, quien había sido de los tres el único que había convivido durante mucho tiempo con el ratón.

- Yo vi tan seguro a Riku que...

- Entiendo - aunque el comentario de Kairi probablemente le quebró el corazón. Era obvio que Riku estaba antes que él.

- No te pongas así, Sora.

- ¿Cómo quieres que este? - respondió el muchacho.

- Con una sonrisa como las que sueles hacer.

Sora se tomo los cachetes con ambas manos y pusó una cara graciosa como las que solía hacer con Donald y Goofy.

- ¿Así les parece bien?

Ambos amigos rieron antes de que Sora se contagiara de esa alegría y los acompañara.

- ¿Tienes alguna otra pregunta? - preguntó Riku cuando todos se tranquilizaron.

- De hecho, sí. ¿Cómo es que el rey llegó a la conclusión de que fuí yo quien secuestró a la reina?

- Verás¿recuerdas aquella carta que nos envió el rey?

- Claro que la recuerdo, así inicio todo esto.

- ¿Después ves que Donald y Goofy te recogieron en las islas para que cerraras el keyhole de Twilight Town que parecía se estaba abriendo?

- ¿Crees que soy tonto o porque me dices cosas que ya sé?

- Verás, en ese periodo - prosiguió Kairi en lugar de su amigo de cabello morado - el rey Mickey recivió alerta de que otro keyhole se estaba abriendo, esta vez en Port Royal, pero le dijeron que había muchos heartless, por lo que antes de ir pasó por Riku y por mí para que lo ayudaramos. Después de cerrar el hoyo, nos iba a dejar en las islas pero algo nos hizo detenernos en el castillo de Disney. Allí fue cuando no encontramos a la reina, y en su lugar vimos una nota en la biblioteca que decía que la habían secuestrado, solamente que la letra era tan fea que el rey juraba que era letra de Donald...

- Donald se encontraba contigo, es por eso qeu el rey pensó que tú lo habías obligado ya que el pato no lo hubiera hecho con voluntad.

- ¿Y ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo?

- Pues...

- Lo siento, Sora. De verdad me siento como un idiota - dijo Riku.

- ¿Nos perdonas? - preguntó Kairi.

Sora no dijo nada, estaba dolido por lo poco que sus amigos lo conocían, pero después recordó lo que estos enojos le habían quitado y mejor se tranquilizó y dijo:

- Creo que todos cometemos errores. Claro que los perdono.

- Abrazo - dijo la muchacha y los abalanzandocada brazo con un amigo diferente.

"Aparte, si no los perdono, jamás podré vencer a Yoru" pensó Sora.

El joven de cabello exorbitante aún tenía que hablar con Kairi para aclarar su situación amorosa cuando oyó a Chip y Dale decir desde un intercomunicador:

- País de Nunca Jamás a la vista.

- Sora, es hora de que te dejemos - dijo Donald.

- ¿Quieres que alguien de nosotros te acompañe?

- No, Goofy. Estaré bien. Suerte con el maestro Yen Sid y espero que vuelvan pronto.

- Claro, Sora.

- Sora - dijo Riku, y al voltear el muchacho vio que una espada de madera volaba hacia él.

- Por si la necesitas (me impresiona como esta espada siempre la trae Riku y nunca la vemos hasta el último segundo¿verdad?).

- Gracias. Hasta luego - dijo el joven antes de bajar de la nave en busca de la solución a sus problemas.

* * *

Espero que les este gustando y como siempre espero comments. 


	7. Sora y los niños perdidos

VII

Sora se encontraba en un bosque muy extraño. Tranquilo y ruidoso, pacífico pero en guerra, solitario pero con alguien observandolo.

- Debo de estar alucinando - se decía Sora para calmarse.

Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía tanta inseguridad debido a la keyblade. Siempre había sabido que si algo le pasaba al menos tenía con que defenderse, pero ahora... Volteo a ver su espada de madera y con desprecio la guardó de nuevo.

Habían pasado ya un par de horas desde que bajó de la nave y aún no había señal de seres vivos en un lugar donde se presumía de tener tanta vida como el Universo entero. De pronto un ruido provino de la cima de un árbol.

Sora desenvaino con un movimiento rápido mientras no sabía si estaba feliz de que hubiera alguien en el bosque aparte de él o estar preocupado.

- ¿Quién está allí?

- "¿Quién está allí?" - lo arremedo la voz de un pequeño niño.

- Hablo enserio. Si no me respondes lo lamentaras.

- ¿Nos piensas atacar con tu espada de madera? - preguntó una voz diferente pero que también parecía ser de un infante.

- Si tengo que hacerlo... Miren, en realidad no quiero problemas - dijo el muchacho bajando un poco la guardia pero sin llegar a quedar desprotegido. - Estoy buscando a Peter Pan. ¿Saben donde puedo encontrarlo?

- ¿Qué si sabemos donde encontrarlo? - en ese momento un muchacho disfrazado de zorro bajó del árbol seguido por otro que lo hacía de conejo. - Claro que sabemos donde encontrarlo.

- Es nuestro líder, así que es seguro que sabemos donde encontrarlo.

- Bien, ya entendí - dijo Sora desesperado por oír la misma frase tantas veces. - ¿Podrían decirme donde esta?

- Depente...¿quién eres tú?

- Mi nombre es Sora.

- No me suena a nombre de pirata.

- Ni de indio.

- Tu nombre me suena familiar ¿De dónde vienes?

- Vengo un mundo que se llama Destiny´s Island. Soy amigo de Peter.

- ¿Amigo de Peter? - ambos niños pusieron sus manos en la cabeza haciendo una seña de que se encontraban pensando.

- Oye, no es el amigo que nos contó que lo ayudó a rescatar a nuestra madre.

- Claro, como lo había olvidado. Por supuesto que te podemos llevar con él, Sora.

- Gracias¿y ustedes son...?

- Somos dos de los niños perdidos. Nuestros nombre...¿cómo me llamaba yo? - le preguntó el conejo al zorro.

- No lo sé, desde que Peter quiso jugar a que cambiaramos de nombre todos los días me perdí.

- Estas van a ser unas vacaciones diferentes - dijo Sora en voz baja mientras oí como los otros dos discutian sobre los juegos que Peter les ponía.

- Twilight Town a la distancia perfecta - dijo Chip por la computadora a los tripulantes de la nave Gummi.

- Momento de aterrizar - añadió Dale.

- Gracias, amigos. Esten atentos a la nave - dijo el rey Mickey antes de ser el último de bajar del vehículo.

- Lo que usted ordene, su majestad.

- Vamos a la estación. Allí debemos de encontrar el tren que nos lleve a la torre del maestro Yen - dijo el gobernatne del castillo de Disney mientras era seguido por los demás.

- ¿Cómo viste a Sora? - preguntó Riku a Kairi mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo.

- Tengo miedo de algo. Siento que en realidad no nos perdono en la nave.

- ¿Y qué te preocupa de eso? Si no lo hizo, ya se le pasará.

- Riku, oíste a Yoru. El corazón de Sora tiene brillos de oscuridad rodeando su corazón¿no crees que el no perdonar pueda hacer que esos rayos no desaparezcan.

- Quizás tengas razón, pero lo comprendo.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Él siempre confio en mí a pesar que lo intenté atacar para quitarle la keyblade. Nunca desconfió de ninguno de nosotros en todo el tiempo que nos conoce, y nosotros lo hicimos cuando tal vez ni siquiera había muchas oportunidades. ¿No estas de acuerdo?

- Supongo que yo estaría igual - respondió la muchacha con un sentimiento de culpa en su pecho.

- Oye, por cierto he tenido muchas ganas de preguntarte algo. ¿Qué sientes por Sora?

- Riku, de verdad no es momento de hablar de eso - respondió la confundida joven cuando se disponían a subir las escaleras hacia la estación.

- Tendrás que decirlo tarde o temprano. Tal vez no a mí, tal vez no a Sora, pero por lo menos a tí - le aconsejo el muchacho mientras comenzaba a acelerar el paso para alcanzar al rey dejando detrás del grupo a Kairi.

- Tienes mucha razón, Riku - dijo la joven al aire justo antes de que Goofy le llevara su boleto y ambos subieran al tren fantasma que los llevaría a la torre del mago Yen Sid.

-Cuidado con la cabeza - le gritaron los niños perdidos a Sora, quien se encontraba bajando por la resbaladilla de un árbol hacia el interior de una pequeña casa que se encontraba en las raíces.

El joven al llegar al final del tobogán se atoró con una pared que tenía la forma de un muchacho que el ya conocía, por lo que para pasar tuvo que hacer unos cuantos movimientos extraños, ya que la entrada era muy pequeña para él.

- ¿Sora¡Eres tú! - gritó un muchacho vestido de verde con orejas puntiagudas mientras se abalanzaba sobre su amigo.

- ¿Cómo estás, Peter? - dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba del suelo después del abrazo que le dio su amigo.

- Muy bien. Haz crecido, Sora. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó un poco decepcionado el niño que se encontraba flotando en el aire frente al ex-portador de la keyblade.

- Es algo que no se puede evitar, Peter, pero¿por qué tú no has crecido?

- Aquí en Nunca Jamás los niños no crecemos, además¿para qué quiero crecer? No me quiero convertir en uno de esos adultos que no tienen tiempo para jugar y siempre estan enojados.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, amigo.

- Ahora¿qué haces aquí? - preguntó con un poco de hostilidad.

- Vine a pasar mis vacaciones contigo, claro si no te incomoda.

- ¡Excelente! Deja presentarte con la pandilla - dijo emocionado Peter Pan, quien después hizó un gritó de gallo: - ¡¡¡Quiquiriqui!!!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Peter? - dijo un niño muy pequeño vestido de zorrilo.

- ¿Nos llamaste? - preguntó un chamaco que entró junto con su gemelo.

- Sora, te presento a Goofy, Donald I, Donald II, Sora, Riku y Kairi - dijo el líder del grupo cuando los 6 niños perdidos se encontraban en la sala.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Estamos jugando a cambiar de nombre, por lo que esta vez coincidio con el nombre de tus amigos.

- Y odio tener nombre de niña - dijo el infante gordito que vestía como oso.

- Cállate, Kairi.

- Es un placer conocerlos.

- Ahora, vamos a buscar aventuras, Sora.

Todos salieron de la casa y justo al regresar al bosque una pequeña lucecilla voló entre los árboles para alcanzarlos.

- Campanita, me da gusto verte - dijo el invitado de los niños perdidos.

El hada voló alrededor del niño rocíandolo de un polvo brillante.

- Vamos, Sora. ¿Recuerdas como volar?

- Claro, Peter.

Sora comenzó a pensar en su recuerdo feliz, el secreto para poder volar, y cuando parecía que comenzaría a flotar algo lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

En ese momento el joven comprendió que no podría volar.

- Tengo algo que contarte, Peter - dijo antes de comenzar a narrar todo lo ocurrido con Yoru, con Kairi y con el rey.

Este era el regreso de Sora a su verdad la cual indicaba que tenía que hacer algo para deshacerse de los brillos de oscuridad de su corazón o nunca podría regresar a ser el de antes.

* * *

Espero les este agradando. Por cierto, si alguien sabe el verdadero nombre de los niños perdidos, y sobre todo cual es cual, espero que me lo diga. Por favor comentarios, necesito saber si esta gustando. 


	8. Solo una persona es capaz de detenerlo

VIII

- Ya veo. Así que Sora tiene brillos de oscuridad en su corazón - dijo el maestro Yen Sid segundos después de que sus recién llegados invitados le dieron la explicación de todo lo ocurrido recientemente en sus vidas.

- Aún no logro bien¿qué son los brillos de oscuridad, maestro? - preguntó el rey Mickey.

- Es simple. Supongamos que el corazón, y sobre todo uno tan puro como el de Sora, es un foco - en ese momento la magia del maestro hizo aparecer una bombilla encendida frente a ellos. - Solo emana luz, nada más. Ahora supongamos que una mancha tapa este espacio - de nuevo con sus poderes, creó una marca oscura y pequeña en el centro del objeto. - ¿qué ocurrió?

- Pues...se tapó la luz - contestó Riku desconfiado si su respuesta era correcta.

- Precisamente. Esa pequeña mancha se formó en el foco por culpa de mi mano, en el caso de los corazónes, se crea por diversas razones. En el caso de Sora se creó al tener conflictos con sus sentimientos por Kairi, - la muchacha se sonrojó al oír eso - o por la acusación del rey sobre un posible secuestro - el color rojo volvió a hacerse presente, solo que en esta ocasión lo hizo en el ratón. - Además, Sora a sido una persona demasiado expuesta al mal. Ansem y Xehanort son dos claros ejemplos, y a pesar que ellos han sido vencidos el odio que ambos desprendieron contra nuestro amigo se pudo reflejar de igual forma como un brillo de osucridad.

- Es decir que los brillos de oscuridad también se forman por las "malas vibras", por expresarlo de alguna forma.

- Precisamente, Riku.

- Entonces, tal vez la acusación del rey hizo un brillo más grande de lo que creemos.

- Puede ser, pero también algo que debe de haberlo afectado mucho fue el hecho de que ustedes creyeran que el sería capaz de una cosa así.

- Que malos amigos son.

- Donald, creéme que tú también pusiste tu granito de arena junto con Goofy para que esos brillos llenaran el corazón de Sora. Recuerda cuando ambos se fueron del lado del rey. ¿Cómo creen que sintió al haber enfrentado a Riku y Kairi con su ayuda y después de la nada ser abandonado?

- Yo opino que debemos de cambiar de tema - dijo el pato para tratar de no sentirse mal, meta que por supuesto no cumplió.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer para quitar esos brillos? - preguntó Kairi preocupada.

- No lo sé a ciencia cierta - dijo el mago, preocupando a sus invitados. - Pero creo que su idea de que tomara un descanso fue muy buena. Además, si su teoría funciona seleccionaron el lugar perfecto. Sora en el país de Nunca Jamás estará rodeado en su gran mayoría por corazones de niños, por lo que son puros, traviesos si, pero puros. Solo queda esperar, sino tendremos que pensar en otra solución.

- ¿Por qué Sora recibió tantos brillos de energía, y el rey no? - preguntó Goofy.

- ¿Quién dice eso? El rey tal vez los sienta menos porque esta más acostumbrado a este tipo de presiones, aparte, el sabe que Minnie siempre estará con él aunque de verdad hubiera estado secuestrada, mientras Sora tiene una crisis amorosa, y sobre todo, el rey nunca tuvo a sus amigos en contra. Aunque creyó que nuestro amigo lo traicionó, sabía que los tenía a ustedes cuatro.

- Pero aunque Sora no nos tuviera a nosotros, cosa que no es cierto, tiene muchos amigos más.

- Claro, Kairi, pero todos sabemos que hay gente que te importa más que otra y las personas que mas le importan son ustedes cinco.

- Lo entiendo.

- Bueno, a todos nos importa Sora, pero tenemos que preocuparnos además por otra cosa. ¿Cómo vamos a vencer a Yoru?

- Que bueno que tocas ese tema, Riku. Se me había olvidado decirles que no podemos permitir que él intente sacar el corazón de nadie del reino de la oscuridad.

- Claro que lo intentaremos evitar, pero ¿porqué tanta preocupación?

- Si lo logra, esa sombra revivida al saber el dolor que se sufre al ser transformado tratará de revivir a todos los corazones que han sido transformados para que no sufran como ella. Claro, sin contar que si entra al reino de la oscuridad¿cuántas sombras no saldrán de Kingdom Hearts en ese tiempo?

- Tiene mucha razón, maestro.

- ¿Y cómo demonios podremos detenerlo?

- La pregunta no es como, eso se imporvisa. Lo primero es encontrar la puerta por la que intentará entrar Yoru a la oscuridad, y lo segundo es preguntarnos quien va a detenerlo.

- Yo podría detenerlo.

- Riku, se que eres fuerte y hábil, pero tienes una desventaja. Tu corazón es fuerte, demasiado diría yo, pero no es puro. Tú solo podrías estorbar en el camino de Yoru en lo que nuestro héroe lo enfrenta, pero solo hay una persona capaz de detenerlo y no esta precisamente disponible en este momento...

- ¡Sora, corre! - gritó Peter desde el aire mientras veía a su amigo siendo perseguido por un gran número de indios.

El bosque parecía terminar en un acantilado que se veía frente al camino de Sora. Sin otra forma de escape, el muchacho se apresuró y saltó por la orilla de la tierra, ya que era obvio que habría agua debajo.

Fueron muchos metros los que cayó Sora antes de tocar agua, sin mencionar que tuvo mucha suerte al no estrellarse con una roca, pero no se puede salvar al mundo, más de una vez, sin tener un poco de ella¿no lo creen?

- Mira, Peter - gritó un Sora empapado mientras sostenía un arco con la mano derecha que tenía fuera del agua para que su amigo pudiera ver el trofeo que acababa de obtener.

- Perfecto. Lo hiciste excelente.

- Gracias - dijo Sora mientras comenzaba a nadar hacia la orilla más cercana. - Hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan libre - comentó.

- Me da gusto que estes aquí, Sora. No sabes cuantas veces habíamos intentado quitarles ese arco.

- A mí también me da gusto estar aquí, pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?

- Devolverlo, obviamente.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Claro. Tenemos una tregua con la tribú, y no pienso perderla por culpa de un arco¿estás de acuerdo?

- Es decir...

- Si, era un reto que nos habían propuesto. Nos dijo el jefe que no nunca podríamos quitarles el arco, así que hice una apuesta con él. Le dije que si lograba que alguno de mis niños perdidos obtuvieran el arco, el me dejaría ser el jefe inddio por una semana.

- Veo que al jefe también le gusta jugar.

- Por eso nos llevamos tan bien, Sora. Es de los pocos adultos, sino es que el único, con el que me gusta pasar el tiempo, ya que aún es un niño en el fondo.

- Espero ser como el cuando crezca.

- ¿Quiéres ser el jefe de una tribu? - preguntó Peter, quien ya se encontraba sentado en la playa junto a su amigo.

- No precisamente. Me refiero al seguir siendo un niño en el fondo.

- Eso también espero, para que puedas seguir viniendo a jugar con nosotros.

Sora guardó silencio porque no sabía si podría cumplir esa promesa y siguió a Peter, quien ya se había levantado.


	9. Aterrizaje en el Jolly Roger

IX

A la mañana siguiente en la torre de Yen Sid...

- Gracias por su hospitalidad, maestro, pero creo que tenemos que empezar a buscar a Yoru. Puede estar en cualquier lugar.

- Claro, cuando gusten las puertas de mi resinto están abiertas para todos ustedes.

- Gracias - dijeron todos mientras comenzaban a salir para dirigirse a la nave Gummi. En ese momento, Riku, quien era el último de la fila, se detuvo y volteo hacia el mago.

- Disculpe, señor. ¿No hay alguna forma de hacer una keyblade con la que podamos enfrentarnos a Yoru? Claro, en caso de que Sora no pudiera... usted sabe.

- ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? - se regañó a si mismo mientras le daba la espalda a su interrogador. - Por supuesto que hay una forma.

- ¿Enserio? - preguntó Kairi ilusionada.

- Recuerdas, Riku, la llave que se te hizo con los corazones de las 7 princesas.

- Por supuesto, de hecho en parte a ella tenemos estos problemas.

- Digamos que no sólo hay 7 princesas del corazón.

- ¿No, maestro? - preguntó Mickey.

- De hecho, son 10, pero no es tan sencillo descubrir quienes son.

- ¿Cómo las podemos encontrar? Y sobre todo¿cómo podríamos hacer la keyblade para Sora?

- Hacer la keyblade no sería complicado, solo se tendrían que reunir a las 3 princesas restantes y hacer que formularan un deseo para salvar al mundo. El verdadero problema es...

- Identidicarlas.

- Exacto.

- ¿No hay alguna forma de hacerlo?

- Hay 3 cosas que hacen a un corazón fuerte: la fuerza para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa, la capacidad de proteger a los demás, y el sobre ponerse a todo, incluso a la muerte. ¿Conocen a alguna persona así?

- No que yo recuerde - dijo Donald.

- La fuerza de enfrentarse a cualquier cosa es una cualidad que yo creo todas las princesas pasadas tenían - comentó el rey.

- Si, pero ¿han logrado cosas imposibles?

- Cenicienta encontró a su principe azul...

- Eso era posible aunque no hubiera tenido a su hada. Más complicado, sí, pero lo hubiera logrado.

- Bella transformó a Bestia.

- Era parte del hechizo. Tenía que ocurrir.

- Jazmín...

- Ni la menciones.

- Kairi - dijo Riku. - Nos encontró a Sora y a mí después de 2 años.

- Tarde o temprano ustedes regresarían.

- Alicia entró al País de las Maravillas.

- Olvidenlo, eso no es imposible ya que ustedes llegaron. Y por favor no lo intente con Aurora o Blanca Nieves. Tienen que pensar en alguien más. ¿Otra princesa que conozcan?

- De hecho... - recordó Riku el tiempo que trabajo junto a Malefica y sugirió ir a...

Sora se sentía increíble en el País de Nunca. Poco a poco los días y los juegos con los niños pérdidos pasaban, el se sentía mejor, y sobre todo con un peso menos encima.

- Campanita, arrojame polvo. A lo mejor ahora si logre volar.

El hada hizo lo que pidió el muchacho y comenzó a darle vueltas enrollandolo en un juego de luces. Un poco del polvole entró en la nariz, por lo que estornudo, pero después pensó en su recuerdo feliz y comenzó a flotar ligeramente.

- ¡Peter, mira! Ya puedo comenzar a flotar.

- Excelente, Sora. Ahora podremos competir para ver quien es más rápido.

- Aún no se quitan todos los brillos, así que aún no podré ganarte.

- El chiste no es ganar - mintió el niño que sabía que no había nada mejor que ganar. - Mira, tal vez volando te sientas más libre y pierdas algunos de esos brillos.

- Bueno... ¿por qué no intentarlo?

- Así se habla. Quien llegue a Londres primero, gana.

- ¿Londres?

- Si, hace mucho que no veo a Wendy. Puede que ella sepa algo para ayudarte, si pudo tejer mi sombra, no veo por que no sabrá como eliminar la oscuridad.

- No pierdo nada con intentar, solo que existe la posibilidad de que no soporte el vuelo y me ahogue en el mar.

- Se positivo, Sora.

El muchacho sonrió y comenzó a volar detrás del niño, quien volaba a varios kilómetros más rápido que el ex-portador de la keyblade.

- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Mickey, quien era el único que no había desembarcado en esa sala perfectamente adornada entre paredes de madera.

- Bienvenidos al Jolly Roger - dijo una voz conocida para todos. Detrás de ellos se asomó la sombra de una persona con un gran sombrero y a la cual le faltaba una mano, que se comenzó a acercar al grupo.

- Estamos en el barco de...

- Si, querida mía. Esta en el barco del Capitán Garfio - le dijo con la educación que siempre caracterizó al pirata.mientras su rostor se asomaba de la oscuridad.

- La ventana está abierta. Perfecto, no tendremos problemas - dijo Peter frente a la casa de los Darling.

Entraron en una habitación donde había tres camas, cada una ocupada por un niño, o bueno, en un caso, por una bella jovencita, a la que el niño que nunca creció se acerco.

- Wendy. Despierta, Wendy.

- ¿Peter? - dijo la niña quien abrió los ojos después de que el niño la movió.

- Wendy...creciste - le dijo el niño desepcionado.

- Claro que crecí, Peter. En Londres los niños crecemos.

- Pero...

- ¿Qué importa que crezcamos? - dijo Sora, quien se encontraba sentado al borde de la ventana. - Seguimos siendo amigos tuyos, Peter.

- Sora¿eres tú?

- Sí, Wendy.

- Que gusto verte - dijo la niña sentada en su lecho.

- Lo mismo digo.

- Bueno, prepara tus cosas, nos vamos.

- ¿A dónde, Peter?

- A Nunca jamás.

- Pero, mis hermanos.

- ¿Por qué no los llevas? - sugirió Sora.

- Si eso necesito para que vayas... - contestó antipáticamente el vestido de verde.

- John, Michael... Despierten - dijo la hermana mayor moviendo a ambos hermanos

Los niños al despertar no creían lo que estaba ocurriendo, los personajes de las historias que Wendy les contó cuando volvió a casa después de ser secuestrada por el capitán Garfio eran verdaderos. Tardaron un rato en hacerlo, pero al hacerlo, comenzaron a intentar volar, cosa en al que Wendy ya tenía algo de experiencia.

- Bueno, entonces vamonos, y por cierto, cuiden a Sora - dijo Peter antes de salir volando por la ventana.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Sora? - preguntó la niña preocupada.

- Larga historia... - y así inició la aventura de Wendy y sus hermanos en Nunca Jamás, escuchando las tragedias de las de Sora.

* * *

Comentarios porfa, gracias a nakita chan por todos los suyos y por apoyarme y seguir esta aventura!!! 


	10. El corazón del universo

X

- Ya llegamos - gritó Peter al entrar en la casa bajo el árbol.

- ¿Está es tu casa? Es...- preguntó asombrado Michael al bajar y ver todo lo que tenía.

- Increíble - complemento Wendy.

- Si, Peter - dijo una sombra que provenía de un rincón.

- Esa voz... - dijo Sora al reconocerla.

- Mira quien está aquí también... el niño de la llave - dijo el capitán Garfio saliendo de las sombras seguido por seis piratas que rodearon a los cinco presentes.

- ¿Qué deseas, Garfio? - preguntó Peter.

- Como si no lo supieras, Pan. Venganza, como siempre. Sabes que desde el incidente de la mano no quiero otra cosa.

- ¿Dónde tienes a los niños perdidos? - preguntó Sora, desenvainando la espada de madera.

- En el barco, obviamente. Listos para ser comida de cocodrilo. ¿Esa es tu nueva arma? ¿Acaso está de moda lo retro... o las porquerías?

Todos los piratas rieron y se abalanzaron sobre Wendy, quien tenía abrazados a sus hermanos.

- Alto - gritó Sora poniendose enfrente.

- ¿Crees poder vencernos con esa cosa, Sora?

- La verdad, no lo creo, Garfio. Pero si tenemos que caer como sus prisioneros, al menos lo haremos luchando.

- Así se habla, Sora - dijo Peter sacando su pequeño cuchillo.

- Valiente, debo aceptarlo. Por eso es que tenías la llave - aceptó algo conmovido el capitán como todo caballero que era. - Estúpido, pero valiente. Si quieres luchar, no detendré tu deseo. Muchachos...

Seis grandes piratas se lanzaron mitad y mitad contra los muchachos mientras Wendy lograba escapar de la casa junto con sus hermanos. Peter no tenía ningun problema, pero Sora...peleaba mejor que nunca. Sentía fuerza de nuevo, ya que estaba peleando con el corazón. Esquivaba un ataque y clavaba otro, giraba en el suelo y con el pie mandaba al suelo a un rival.

- Felicidades, muchacho - dijo Garfio al ver que la tercia de enemigos de Sora se encontraban en el suelo adoloridos. Y tú - comentó a Peter - bien, como siempre. No esperaba menos de ustedes. Me gustaría quedarme y escuchar la historia de esa espada, muchacho, pero tengo una cita en mi barco para la cena.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste una cita si nadie saldría contigo? - preguntó Peter.

- Simple, la obligue - dijo descaradamente. - Oyela tú mismo...

En ese momento de fuera del árbol se escuchaban gritos de una niña y un par de niños.

- ¡PETER!

- Caballeros, los estaré esperando en el Jolly Roger - dijo el pirata mientras salía, pero antes de terminar de hacerlo una lucecita entró al árbol y comenzó a tratar de atacarlo. - Mira, una luciernaga.

- No es una luciernaga, Garfio, es un hada.

- ¿Enserio? - les doy un consejo por si alguna vez se tienen que enfrentar al capitán Garfio. Nunca le den un arma con la que pueda acabar contigo, y por lástima, eso fue lo que hizo Peter con ese comentario. - Te digo algo, Pan... yo no creo en las hadas.

Despiadadamente el capitán con mano de garfio comenzó a subir escaleras arriba mientras que el hada cayó al suelo por el comentario.

- Acabenlos muchachos - dijo el pirata a alguien cuando llegó al final de la salida, y antes de que Peter pudiera acercarse al hada para ayudarle, unas sombras entraron al árbol.

- ¿Heartless? - dijo Sora.

- Debe de haber abierto de nuevo el keyhole.

- O tal vez, encontró otra forma de traerlos... más bien, a alguien.

No había más tiempo para suposiciones, Campanita estaba agonizando y el lugar estaba atestado de heartless, así que era mejor poner manos a la obra.

La batalla fue feroz, y más porque el arma de Sora no le hacía daño a las sombras.

"Debe de haber una forma" - pensaba el joven, quien estaba seguro que debía de haberla. Sin otra opción intentó lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

- ¡Thunder! - dijo con la espada de madera al aire. La fuerza del corazón de Sora fue tan grande en ese momento, que no importó que su arma fuera una porquería, ya que la magia no salía precisamente de ella.

Rayos de luz salieron de la nada y se clavaron en el cráneo de todos los enemigos, haciendo que todos ellos acabaran desapareciendo.

- Campanita - dijo Peter mientras corría hacia donde una pizca de luz sobresalía del suelo.

- ¿Está bien, Peter?

- No. Solo hay una forma para que las hadas mueran, y esta ocurre cuando alguien dice que no cree en ellas.

- ¿No hay forma de detener el efecto?

- No lo sé.

El corazón de Sora se pasó por un segundo al pecho de Peter sin que ninguno lo supiera. Como alguna vez Ansem dijo, el corazón es misterioso y es imposible saber como funciona, y este fue uno de esos casos, ya que parecía que ambas personas se volvían una, aunque tuvieran diferentes cuerpos.

Al encontrar una respuesta para este dilema en el cuerpo del niño, el órgano que daba vida al ex-maestro de la keyblade volvió a su lugar en él de su dueño y por inercia ambas personas comenzaron a decir:

- Yo SÍ creo en las hadas - decían en voz baja. - YO SÍ CREO EN LAS HADAS - un poco más fuerte. - ¡YO SÍ CREO EN LAS HADAS! - ahora ya era un grito. - ¡¡YO SI CREO EN LAS HADAS!! - los indios alcanzaron a escuchar. - ¡¡¡YO SI CREO EN LAS HADAS!!! - se oyó hasta el barco del capitán Garfio. - ¡¡¡¡¡YO SÍ CREO EN LAS HADAS!!!!! - ahora todo el Universo podía oirlo.

Al oír los gritos de suplica de Peter y Sora, todos sus amigos comenzaron a apoyarlos, y vaya que eran muchos. Primero la princesa india, Tigrilla, se unió a la súplica. Después, Wendy, los niños perdidos, Kairi, Riku, Mickey, Donald y Goofy, todos los que se encontraban atrapados por los piratas. Siguieron en la Atlantida Ariel, Sebastián, Flounder y Erik. Y así continuó la cadena con Mulán, Bella, Bestia, Aladin, Jazmín, Alicia, Jack, Sally, Leon, Yuffie e infinidad de personas más, ya que, para quien no lo sepa, todas las personas que alguna vez han oído de Peter Pan, y creen en él, son sus amigos. Así fue como todos los corazones se juntaron por unos instantes para formar una fuerza tan grande capaz de lograr cualquier cosa...

Después de un rato, la luz de Campanita se apagó por completo haciendo que de los ojos de Sora y Peter Pan cayeran un par de lágrimas, pero de pronto una luz tan brillante como el sol deslumbró sus ojos...Campanita estaba viva y volaba por todo el lugar a una velocidad impresionante.

Los dos muchachos se levantaron para presenciar ese espectaculo único antes de que Sora dijera:

- Ahora vamos a rescatar a nuestros amigos...


	11. La princesa protectora

XI

- Debemos de hacer algo, Riku - comentó Kairi a Riku.

- Se aceptan sugerencias - respondió molesto, el muchacho.

Todos se encontraban atados al mástil, y la forma más simple de salir era por medio de magia, pero Garfio ya se había encargado de eso:

- Que buena idea tuvo, capitán, al comprarle esas cuerdas al mago de aquella isla - dijo Smee que se encontraba lustrandole los zaparos al capitán sin mano, quien se encontraba sentado cerca del timón observando a sus invitados.

- Si, sabía que algún día sería útil, y vi que ese día llegó muy pronto.

- ¿No lo preocupa que Peter Pan venga a rescatarlos?

- Claro, que no, tengo un plan para cuando ellos lleguen.

- ¿Qué plan, señor?

- Pasemos a mi camarote, allí puedo contarte todo.

Ambos piratas se levantaron y caminaron a la cabina del capitán.

- Ahora, Peter - dijo Sora quien se encontraba flotando detrás de Garfio justo al lado de la cubierta.

- Gem, gem... - se limpió la garganta el niño y comenzó a decir con voz del capitán del Jolly Roger. - Señores, he pensado en este plan y he decidido que liberen a los rehenes.

Todos los piratas, que se encontraban de espaldas al lugar donde provenía la voz, se quedaron quietos como si no hubieran escuchado hablar a Garfio.

- ¿Qué no me oyeron alimañas? Dije que...

- Si, Pan, dijiste...

Peter volteó hacia abajo y vió que la ventana que se encontraba frente a él y Sora ahora se encontraba abierta, y por ella un sombrero rojo se asomaba.

- Pero...

- Eres tan predecible, Peter - dijo Garfio al mismo tiempo que jalaba a su enemigo mortal a su cabina.

- ¡Huye, Sora!

- No te voy a dejar aquí.

En ese instante otro pirata se asomó por la ventana con una pistola en la mano apuntandola hacia el muchacho.

- Pensandolo bien...

¡BOOM!

- ¡Sora! - gritó Peter mientras veía caer a su amigo hacia el mar. Después Garfio le pidió a Smee que cerrara la ventana y el niño no pudo ver que ocurrió con el ex-portador de la keyblade. Segundos después, el niño que nunca creció se encontraba amarrado a una silla frente a tres piratas, entre ellos el pirata que hizo temblar al mismísimo barba azul.

- Ahora, tendremos una larga charla tú y yo, Pan.

- Prefiero morir a escuchar tus voz por más de cinco frases, cara de bacalao.

- Tus deseos son ordenes - dijo el capitán sacando su espada y alistando un golpe al cuello de Peter Pan.

- ¡Blizzard! - la ventana se abrió de un golpe y un rayo de hielo congeló el arma del capitán.

- ¿Qué demonios?

El sol entraba por la ventana y junto con sus rayos, la sombra de un muchacho con una espada en la mano que con su cuerpo cubría la figura del planeta que calienta a todos los demás.

- ¡Sora!

- ¿Tú no estabas muerto?

- Obviamente no. Deberías entrenar a tus piratas para que mejoren su puntería.

- Pero vimos como caíste - continuo asustado Smee.

- Me deben de dar un premio de actuación¿no lo creen?

- Crees que esto es un juego¿verdad?

- Precisamente - dijo Sora. - Gracias a los juegos mi corazón se a estado limpiando, y así seguiré hasta acabar con la oscuridad.

- No me importa - dijo Garfio. - Si no moriste, lo harás pronto. Smee, espada.

El asistente vestido de camisa con rayas azules y blancas corrió a la pared y lanzó un arma que se encontraba colgada en ella a su capitán.

- Gracias. Ahora - en ese instante Sora ya se encontraba lanzandole un golpe a la parte baja del capitán, el cual cortó su pantalón tirando sus pantalones y dejando mostrar su ropa interiore de puntos rojos.

Garfio se agacho para colocar su ropa en el lugar que le corresponde, tiempo que aprovecho Sora para cortar las ataduras de Peter y salir corriendo hacia la cubierta.

- Espera, rata infantil... - dijo tratando de perseguir a nuestro héroe.

- ¿A dónde vas, cabeza de pescado? - dijo peter quien voló hasta pararse frente a la puerta de la cabina.

- No interfieras, Pan.

- ¿Qué eres un cobarde o simplemente te da miedo pelear conmigo?

- Eso quisieras, chamaco. En guardia...

- ¡SO...! - iban a gritar todos pero el muchacho se tapó la boca con el dedo índice para callarlos. Luego hizó seña para que no lo voltearan a ver y todos, poco discretos, comenzaron a chiflar y ver al cielo.

El ex-maestro de la keyblade caminó con lentitud hacia las cuerdas que rodeaban a sus amigos y cuando las iba a romper sintió que algo iba a golpearlo por detrás por lo que dio una marometa para esquivarla, haciendo que la espada que le lanzó el ataque deshiciera el nudo que mantenía a los amigos de Sora inmobiles.

- Bien - dijo Riku colocando su mano en posición para que apareciera su keyblade.

Sora volteó para ver quien lo había atacado y para su sorpresa no se era un pirata:

- ¿Heartless?

El capitán Garfio se encontraba intercambiando golpes de armas con Peter y por el mismo baile salió a cubierta justo cuando el legítimo dueño de la keybalde descubrió lo que era su tribulación.

- Por supuesto que son heartless - dijo el capitán esquivando un ataque de su enemigo. - ¿Es lo mejor que tienes, Pan?

- Lo mejor que tengo no lo gastaría contra tí.

- ¿Cómo conseguiste tantos heartless? - dijo Sora mientras veía que todos los niños perdidos se encontraban peleando con toda una tripulación de sombras.

- Fue por fortuna, a decir verdad - la pelea continuaba mientras Garfio daba una explicación. - Estabamos en el barco planeando como saquear un tesoro en una isla cercana, cuando de la nada apareció un muchacho en el barco...

- ¿Cómo era? - dijo Sora, quien esquivó a un heartless, que venía corriendo a toda velocidad contra él, haciendo que cayera por la borda.

- Tenía el cabello castaño acomodado con tres picos en el cabello y una...

- Coleta de caballo.

- Precisamente. ¿Lo conoces? Por supuesto - dijo recordando al muchacho. - Ya sabía que una de sus keyblades se me hacía familiar.

- ¿Qué te dijo Yoru?

- Pues nada, platicamos un poco, le ofrecí caballerosamente una copa de vino...

- Al grano.

- Espera un segundo, que estoy algo ocupado - dijo el capitán quien ya estaba junto al timón enfrentando a Pan, quien cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de sus golpes para aprovechar la desconcentración del capitán.

- Peter, espera - dijo Sora corriendo junto a ellos. - Que de explicaciones, al fin y al cabo lo tenemos rodeado.

- Está bien, pero habla rápido, bacalao.

- Como gusten. Yoru me dijo que podía ayudarme a enfrentarme a Pan con un ejército si lo ayudaba a encontrar el nuevo keyhole.

- Y eso hiciste.

- Obviamente. ¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para rechazar una oferta así?

- Tiene un buen punto - dijo Riku quien estaba pasando cerca de la conversación mientras peleaba con 5 heartless.

- ¿Dónde encontraste el keyhole?

- Apareció en la cueva donde casi ahogo a la princesa Tigrilla¿recuerdas, Pan?

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, en la laguna de las sirenas.

- Veo que tu memoria a mejorado, querido enemigo. Allí, en la roca de los abandonados se encontraba.

- Debemos de cerrar el keyhole, Peter.

- ¿Y cómo lo piensas hacer sin tu keyblade? - preguntó Garfio.

- No lo sé - dijo Sora bajando el rostro, y la guardia.

- ¡Cuidado! - gritó Kairi, quien vio como el capitán del Jolly Roger lanzaba un ataque encontra de su amigo.

El muchacho escucho la advertencia, pero ni así logró esquivar por completo la estocada del capitán. Sora cayó por las escaleras...

- ¡Sora! - gritaron Kairi y Riku quienes corrieron, junto con Wendy para tratar de ayudarlo, pero fueron detenidos por una gran cantidad de heartless.

- Ustedes encarguense de ellos, no se preocupen por Sora. Yo lo cuido - dijo Wendy con un torno materno como el que ella solía usar.

- ¿Segura?

- Por supuesto.

Wendy se acercó a Sora, mientras en cubierta un gran número de batallas se desarrollaban, sobresaliendo la de Peter con Garfio y la de Riku con Starkey, otro de los mejores piratas del barco.

A la niña no le importaba nada de lo que ocurría, solamente trataba de hacer que Sora se mantuviera bien, por lo que le gritaba a uno que otro niño perdido para que le llevaran algunas cosas, y aunque ellos le contestaban que estaban en batalla, su tono no era fácil de evadir, por lo que cumplían con lo que le pedían.

- Aquí tienes, Wendy - dijo Miguel quien le dio una camisa rota, la cual se utilizó como venda.

- Vas a sanar, Sora.

- No lo sé, Wen...

- ¡NO DIGAS ESO!

En ese momento un destello sobrevoló el barco y se poso en el hombro de Wendy.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Campanita?

El hada señaló las manos de la niña, quien las extendió como solicitó la bella señorita vestida de verde, quien arrojó polvo sobre las palmas de la hermana de John y Miguel.

- ¿Qué...? - intentó decir la jovencita, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque estaba demasiado sorprendida del cambió de color de sus manos por culpa del polvo. Ahora eran una combinación de colores entre amarillo, anaranjado y rosa.

El hada voló hacia la herida de Sora, quien estaba sudando, y señaló el golpe.

- ¿Pongo mis manos allí?

Campanita asintió.

Wendy hizo lo que se le pidió y para su sorpresa, el color que habían adquirido sus manos se comenzó a transmitir hacia la herida.

De repente Sora sentía como si nada de esto hubiera ocurrido, tomó de la mano a Wendy para levantarla y le dijo:

- Gracias por protegerme.

En ese momento comenzó a correr escaleras arriba, al mismo tiempo que Mickey, después de escuchar lo que Sora le dijo a la niña, le gritó a Riku:

- ¡¿Ella es la niña por la que querías que vinieramos?!

- Si, ella es una de las tres princesas.

* * *

Acabo de descubrir que la pareja Wendy-Sora esta muy bonita, jeje, a lo mejor podría usarla en otro fic. ¿Qué pasa con esos comments? Espero este gustandoles la historia. 


	12. El vuelo de los celos de Kairi

XII

Sora corrió a la pelea con el capitán Garfio...

- Sora, rodeemoslo- dijo el niño que atacaba al pirata.

- Hasta luego caballeros - dijo el capitán y en ese momento un heartless volador lo tomo de la ropa y comenzaba a llevarlo al mastil más alto.

- Lo alcanzare...

- No, Peter, dejame a mí.

Sora tomó una cuerda cercana y, como en una pelicula de Disney muy famosa, cortó el otro extremo elevandose jalado por la cuerda. Al instante alcanzó al heartless y al capitán.

- Fire - gritó el muchacho lanzando una bola de fuego de su espada de madera en contra de la sombra, terminando con ella.

- ¡Ayuda! - gritó el capitán Garfio mientras caía a cubierta, pero una ráfaga verde lo detuvo de la inminente muerte.

- Así no es divertido - le dijo Peter al pirata mientras lo agarraba, tal como lo había hecho la sombra.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso, Sora? - le gritó Kairi desde abajo al niño que se encontraba ya en el palo de madera que se encuentraba arriba de la bandera pirata del Jolly Roger.

- Lección aprendida del sorprendente Capitán Sparrow.

- ¿Dijiste Sparrow? - preguntó Garfio, quien había sido colocado por Peter frente a Sora.

- Si, ¿lo conoces?

- Claro que lo conozco...me debe mucho dinero.

- ¿Por qué no se me hace raro? - gritó Donald desde abajo mientras lanzaba un rayo a otro heartless.

- Ahora si, Bacalao. Conocerás la derrota.

- No lo creo, Pan - en ese momento giró su cuerpo que estaba viendo hacia Sora, al lado contrario donde estaba Peter y lanzó una estocada.

- Necesitas más que eso, Garfio.

- ¡Ahora! - en ese instante una bala de cañon salió contra el niño qeu nunca creció, cortesía de un barco volador de heartless.

- ¡Cuidado! - Sora esquivó al capitán Garfio y se arrojó hacia Peter para quitarlo de la trayectoria del impacto.

- Diablos... - gritó el capitán antes de que la bala le diera en el estómago y lo arrojara al mar, de donde un tic tac provenía.

Mientras tanto, Sora y Peter se encontraban flotando hacia cubierta, antes de correr a la orilla para ver donde había sido el destino de aterrizaje para el pirata.

- Creo que no lo veremos en un buen tiempo - dijo el niño al ver como Garfio salía corriendo sobre el agua, seguido por el cocodrilo, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

- Estoy de acuerdo - Sora volteo y choco su mano en el aire con la dePeter antes de voltear y preguntar: - ¿Cuántos faltan?

- Algunos, pero Goofy se encarga - dijo Mickey, quien veía como su amigo se encontraba sobre su escudo a toda velocidad, como si fuera un go-kart, exterminando a los heartless vivos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Riku?

- No, gracias - dijo el muchacho antes de tirar del barco con una patada a Starkey.

- Wendy, tienes que ir con nosotros - dijo el ratón mientras se acercaba a la niña que vestía su clásico camison azul.

- Pero, ¿a dónde? ¿porqué?

- Si, ¿por qué? - preguntó Sora, quien no tenía ni idea de las nuevas princesas del corazón, y sobre todo del plan de Yoru.

Entre Kairi, Riku y el rey explicaron lo ocurrido y finalizó Donald diciendo rápidamente lo que podía hacer el heartless revivido por Yoru.

- ¿Creen que no puedo recuperar la keyblade por mi mismo? - Sora parecía molestarse cada vez que estaba con sus amigos, aunque añoraba pasar tiempo con ellos.

- No es eso, Sora, pero digamos que es por precaución.

- ¿Tú no sabes quien puede ser otra de las princesas?

- Tengo una candidata, pero creo que lo primero debería de ser ir a cerrar el keyhole, ¿no lo creen?

Todos (los protectores de la luz, Peter Pan, los niños perdidos, Weny y sus hermanos) volaron con ayuda del polvo de hadas de campanita hacia la laguna de las sirenas, pero claro esta que Wendy y sus hermanos se encontraban desconcertados por la petición del rey Mickey, y sobre todo, por la explicación.

- ¿Cómo es viajar por los mundos, Sora? - le preguntó la niña acercandose al niño que se encontraba solo atrás por culpa de los brillos que no lo dejaban volar bien, y menos después de el pensamiento que tuvo cuando le explicaron el porque necesitaban a las 3 nuevas princesas.

- Divertido, sobre todo cuando vas con tus amigos.

- Tengo algo de miedo.

- No tienes que temer, yo no...bueno, pero yo fue diferente. Comencé a caminar por los mundos cuando desapareció el mío y estaba solo, tu vas a ir con nosotros, tus amigos.

- Eso no quita que este asustada. ¿Prometes cuidarme, Sora?

- Por supuesto que lo prometo - dijo sin ninguna mala intención Sora, quien abrazó con una mano a Wendy mientras ambos volaban juntos por un par de metros antes de que él la soltará.

Antes de que esta última acción ocurriera, Kairi y Riku voltearon para ver como iba su amigo, por eso de los rayos de oscuridad.

- Creo que va bastante bien - dijo el muchacho mientras la niña muerta de celos comenzó a volar más rápido, y decendiendo su altura por no tener un pensamiento bueno en la cabeza, hasta que alcanzó a Peter con quien platicó hasta que terminó el recorrido.

- Aquí es.

Todos se quedaron flotando en el aire, ya que no había espacio suficiente para todos en la roca de los olvidados, a excepción de Sora y el rey, quienes comenzaron a inspeccionar la pared junto a aquella piedra.

- No podremos ver el keyhole sin nuestras keyblades - comentó Mickey.

- ¿Y si Kairi prueba con su llave?  
- Bien pensado. Kairi, ¿podrías intentarlo?

- Claro, solo que uno de los dos debe de quitarse.

Como buen caballero, el rey flotó con ayuda del polvo de hadas.

- Gracias, señor. Usted si es un caballero - Sora sintió la hostilidad en la voz de Kairi, pero no pudo decir nada ya que su amiga celosa preguntó - ¿Qué hago?

- Solo señala con la keyblade la pared.

La muchacha cerró los ojos para que su espada apareciera en la palma de su mano y al abrirlos apuntó, como dijo Sora, hacia el lugar donde la cerradura debería de encontrarse. En ese momento una luz comenzó a formar el keyhole, y de inmediato un rayo de luz salió de la keyblade a toda velocidad empujando hacia atrás a Kairi, quien no cayó al agua porque Peter la detuvo.

De la pared un sonido identico al que ocurre cuando cierras con llave una cerradura cualquiera se escuchó por todo el mundo de Nunca Jamás.

- Bien hecho, Kairi.

- Gracias, Peter - dijo la niña ignorando por completo a Sora. - No lo hubiera logrado sin tí.

- Ahora es momento de partir - dijo Riku quien comenzó a volar hacia la salida de la cueva, siendo seguido por los demás.

- Wendy, es hora de irnos - dijo el rey a la jovencita.

- Peter, te encargo mucho a mis hermanos. ¿Podrías llevarlos a Londres?

- ¿No se preocuparán tus padres de que ellos estén y tú no?

- Si, Wendy - dijo el pequeño niño. - Mejor nos vamos cuando tu regreses a Nunca Jamás, ¿te parece?

- No estoy segura...

- Por favor, por favor, por favor - dijeron ambos niños rogandole a su hermana mayor que parecía su madre.

- Está bien, pero quiero que se cuiden el uno al otro, y ayuden a Peter en lo que les pida. Y tu... no los obligues a hacer cosas muy peligrosas - dijo la niña cotnra el niño que nunca creció.

- Te lo prometo, Wendy.

- Muy bien, no esperaba menos.

- ¿Ya podemos irnos? - preguntó Donald quien se encontraba en el trasportador esperando impaciente.

- Claro. Adiós a todos.

- Adiós, Wendy - dijeron los niños perdidos lidereados por Peter Pan mientras subían a la nave.

- Entonces, Sora, ¿quién era tu candidata para princesa? - preguntó Goofy mientras ayudaba a Donald con los controles.


	13. La Soledad de Ariel

XIII

Una bonita mujer de cabello rojo se encontraba sentada sin hacer nada en la playa del castillo del cual su esposo era dueño. Observaba el mar con nostalgía, allí se encontraba todo, su pasado, sus amigos... era feliz con su príncipe azul, pero le gustaría poder volver a ver a Sebastián, Flounder...su papá.

- Los extraño - dijo mientras caía una lágrima sobre la superficie.

De repente, en el cielo oscuro por la noche, unas pequeñas luces se colocaron en lo alto de la cúpula celeste, aparecidas como por arte de mágia.

- ¿Qué es eso? - se preguntó Ariel a si misma, quien se encontraba sola, ya que su esposo tenía muchas cosas que hacer en el castillo.

Las luces se detuvieron, y cuando parecía no harían nada más, siete pequeños destellos se desprendieron de ellas precipitándose justo hacia el mar.

Ariel asustada dio un gritó ahogado al ver que cerca de ella habían caído esos objetos espaciales. Una princesa normal habría corrido por su vida hacia el castillo, pero eso hacía diferente a la hija del rey Tritón de las demás, ella siempre buscaba aventuras. La pelirroja dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, haciendo que las olas rozaran sus pies, tratando de ver que eran aquellas extrañas cosas que acababa de ver.

- ¿Qué diablos...? - preguntó Riku quien flotaba en la superficie después de ver que sus piernas se habían cambiado por...la parte baja de un tiburón blanco.

- Sora... - dijo Wendy esperando explicaciones al ver que su cuerpo, de la cintura para abajo, tenía la cola de una sirena en color rosa. Esta misma transformación le ocurrió a Kairi, solo que a ella la cola le salió en un tono morado.

- Cierto, creo que somos los únicos que hemos estado aqui - dijo Sora Tritón a Goofy, la tortuga, y Donald, el pulmo. Aunque en realidad en sus muchos viajes, el rey ya había estado en Atlántica, y también conocía su transformación marina, la cual actualmente tenía la parte alta de su cuerpo de ratón sobre un cuerpo de un hipocampo dorado.

- Es fácil vivir así, amigos - dijo Goofy, quien ya tenía experiencia como animal acuático.

- ¿Sora, Donald, Goofy? - preguntó Ariel a sí misma. No estaba segura de que esos extraños fueran los amigos que la habían ayudado a derrotar a Ursula, la bruja del mar, en dos ocasiones, pero al ver los cabellos inconfundibles del muchacho gritó sin titubear: - ¡Sora!

El joven confundido volteó hacia donde oyó la bella voz de la princesa, y al darse cuenta de quien se trataba comenzó a nadar hacia ella.

- Ariel¿cómo estás¿Qué ocurrió con...?

- ¿Mi cola? Bueno, pues mi padre al ver mi amor por Erik decidió convertirme en humana.

- ¿Después de todo lo que pasó para que fueras sirena...? - dijo Donald molesto antes de ser sumergido por Goofy para que no abriera de más el pico.

- ¿Tú que haces aquí, Sora?

- Digamos que venimos en busca de algo... - dijo el muchacho sin saber que responder. No estaba preparado aún para decirle a Ariel que tenía que ir con ellos, y mucho menos estaba seguro si en realidad ella era la segunda princesa. - Mira, te presento a mis amigos, el rey Mickey, Riku, Kairi y Wendy.

- Hola - dijeron Mickey y las niñas.

- ¿Qué hay? - continuó Riku.

- Mucho gusto. ¿Qué estás buscando? Tal vez podría ayudarte...

- Te digo después¿te parece?

- Vamos, Sora. Sabes que soy muy curiosa.

- Si, pero tendrás que esperar. Entonces¿ahora vives en el castillo del príncipe Erik?

- Si, allí vivo desde que me transforme. Me imaginó que no te enteraste que me casé¿verdad?

- ¿Enserio? Me da mucho gusto - dijo desde el corazón Sora, quien al oír eso sintió como su corazón se agitaba de felicidad al ver que su amiga había conseguido el objetivo por el cual lucharon todos contra la bruja marina. - Me imaginó que no has visto a tu padre¿verdad?

- Te imaginas bien - dijo la muchacha bajando la cabeza con tristeza. - Después de mi boda solo Flounder y Sebastián suben a la superficie para visitarme, y eso muy debes en cuando. Ni mis hermanas ni mi padre han venido nunca a verme.

El corazón de todos se partió al oír esto.

- Debe de haber una razón. Los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para nosotros, y nunca te dejaría si no fuera por algo grande - comentó Wendy, cuyos padres podrían ser el molde para los padres perfectos, sobre todo su madre, quien era su más grande heroína.

- Wendy tiene razón - afirmó el rey.

- Eso es lo que quiero creer, pero... Sora¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Por supuesto, Ariel. ¿Qué necesitas?

- ¿Podrías bajar al palacio de mi padre y ver si todo se encuentra bien?

- Claro que puedo, de hecho, voy inmediatamente.

- Muchísimas gracias - dijo la joven, quien a pesar de todo se escuchaba muy triste.

- Donald, Goofy, vamos al palacio - dijo el ex-portador de la keyblade olvidandose que ahora no sólo tenía 2 acompañantes.

- ¿Y nosotros que se supone que haremos? - preguntó Riku.

- Pues... no lo sé.

- ¿Por qué no vamos todos con el rey? - sugirió Kairi.

- No es una buena idea - respondió Mickey hipocampo. - Conozco al rey Tritón desde antes de que naciera Ariel, y es un tipo sumamente desconfiado con la gente a la que no conoce.

- El rey tiene razón - confirmó la hija del susodicho. - Yo opinó que solo deberían de ir Sora, Donald y Goofy. - Ya sé, si quieren podrían quedarse los demás con Sebastián y Flounder, ellos les podrían dar un paseo por nuestro mundo.

- Si no hay más remedio - dijo algo molesto Riku, a quien no le gustaba la idea de quedarse sin hacer nada.

- Muy bien, entonces te vemos después, Ariel.

- Claro, y muchas gracias - agradeció la pelirroja antes de que sus viejos y nuevos amigos se sumergieran e iniciaran el camino hacia el castillo del rey Tritón.

* * *

Review porfa. Espero les este gustando 


	14. El eslabón roto de la sucesión

XIV

El viaje por las profundidas del océano fue, no solo hermoso y largo sino que también, relajante. Todos estaban encantados observando a las bellas y complejas criaturas que habitaban en esas aguas, pero nadie estaba más feliz que Kairi y Wendy, quienes iban y venían con los delfines y los peces. Un momento de paz estaba uniendo de nuevo al grupo después de todos los problemas vividos previamente.

Sora se encontraba viendo a un pequeño grupo de tortugas casi en el suelo marino cuando un animal rojo pasó corriendo al lado de estas sin notar la presencia de los visitantes que acababan de llegar a Atlántica.

- Sebastián - gritó el muchacho a su amigo cangrejo.

- Necesito encontrar ayuda... - se decía a si mismo el pequeño animal, quien no escucho la voz de Sora.

- Sebastián¿qué ocurre? - dijo el joven nadando detrás del músico, y al no ser escuchado de nuevo decidió rebasarlo y poner su rostro frente al de él.

- ¡SORA! Llegaste justo a tiempo, necesito tu ayuda. Todos la necesitamos.

- ¿Por qué¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó preocupado mientras que los demás comenzaban a nadar hacia donde los recién encontrados hablaban.

- ¿Cómo estas, Sebastián? - preguntó Goofy desatando la furia del cangrejo.

- ¡¿Qué como estoy¡Te diré como estoy tortuga de pacotilla!Llevo más de un mes encerrado en una pecera en la cual apenas entraba oxígeno, mis amigos están encarcelados y el rey Tritón está a punto de ser comida de tiburones¡¿Cómo demonios crees que esto?!

- Pero¿qué ocurrió?

- El trono a sido usurpado, Sora. Hace más de un mes un tritón desconocido llegó a palacio en busqueda de un empleo. Parecía herido y el rey aceptó que se quedara. Sin darnos cuenta, lo único que quería este tipo era quedarse en el poder, y para lograrlo conquistó a la princesa Atina...

- ¿Tritón tiene más de una hija¿Por qué no lo sabíamos? - preguntó Donald siendo ignorado por Sebastián. La respuesta a la pregunta es si, en realidad son siete hermanas, contando a Ariel.

-Para después de acercarse al rey, y encerrarnos a todos.

- ¿Qué¿Pero, cómo lo logró ese tal...?

- Pelias, se llama ese ingrato, aunque la princesa tampoco se salva.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? - preguntó el rey Mickey provocando un grito del cangrejo.

- Diablos¡un caballo de mar con cabeza de demonio! - dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Sora con un ojo observando a los desconocidos.

- Calma, Sebastián. Ellos son mis amigos, el rey Mickey, Riku, Kairi y Wendy.

- Mucho gusto - dijeron todos, a excepción del rey, quien estaba un poco ofendido, pero ya lo conocen, se le pasa rápido.

- Igualmente - respondió el cangrejo saliendo de su escondite. - Bueno, regresando al tema. Dije lo de la princesa Atina, porque ella al enterarse del plan de Pelias, en lugar de informarnos, lo apoyó.

- ¿Y por qué hizo eso?

- Porque ella era la segunda en sucesión al trono. La primera es, o más bien era, Arista, y como, además, parece que Tritón nunca va a morir, con esto asegura, no solo que haya sucesión, sino que también, le pertenezca a ella.

- Buena razón - aceptó Riku.

- Entonces¿el rey oficialmente sigue siendo Tritón?

- Técnicamente, ya que los malditos en lugar de solamente hacer un golpe de estado con su ejército, lo que hicieron fue entrar al castillo y finjirán que su majestad y la princesa Arista murieron en un accidente, cuando en realidad los matarán mañana.

- ¿Mañana? - preguntó asustada Wendy.

- Eso no es de preocuparse - apuntó Riku. La palabra clave que tienes que explicarnos, Sebastián, es "ejército".

- Sora¿recuerdas a los heartless?

- Que si los recuerdo...como, bebo y sueño con ellos.

- Pues ellos son el ejército de Pelias.

- ¿Por qué no se me hace raro? - comentó Donald.

- Déjenme adivinar... Yoru - dijo Kairi con sarcasmo.

- Te darán un premio por esa respuesta - comentó molestó Sora, con la situación, no con Kairi, pero creo que ambos estan un poco suceptibles, así que la niña lo tomó a mal y se ofendio. - ¿Y qué hacemos aquí? Tenemos que llegar al castillo.

- ¿No oíste lo de ejército de heartless, Sora? - preguntó Riku. - Sería peligroso, sobre todo para Wendy, quien no tiene un arma.

- Bien, entonces Sebastián. Sube a la superficie, allí debe de estar Ariel. Lleva a Wendy contigo y protegela con tu vida. Los demás, tenemos una batalla que ganar.

- Ejér...

- Lo sé, Riku.Ejército, pero ¿tienes un mejor plan?

El muchacho no supo que responder entre la falta de ideas y la fuerza de líder que emergía de Sora, por lo que solo quedó apoyarlo y dar la vida.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer con tu arma? - preguntó el rey. - Esa espada de madera no es la mejor opción, y menos aquí.

- ¿Necesitas un arma? En el escondite de Ariel debe de haber espadas¿por qué no vas? Te queda de paso.

- Buena idea, Sebastián. Te encargo mucho a Wendy.

- Todo por mi amigo, y si el pide que cuide a su chica especial, yo lo haré. Vamos, Wendy.

- Ella no... - pero era muy tarde para aclarar ya que Sebastián y la niña-sirena rosa ya se encontraban nadando hacia el castillo de Erik.

- Si, tu chica especial - dijo Kairi muerta de celos y muy enojada mientras nadaba hacia donde el letrero que conducía al castillo de Tritón indicaba.

- Ahora¿qué hice? - preguntó Sora a Goofy y Donald, quienes eran los que lo estaban esperando, ya que Riku y Mickey ya estaban siguiendo a la niña-sirena morada.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que llegaran a la cueva donde Ariel solía guardar su colección de objetos humanos. En el momento en el que Donald iba a abrir la roca, Sora observó un objeto en forma de estrella unos metros detrás de Kairi, por lo que nadó para observarlo mientras la magia del pato se encargaba de mover el estorbo de la entrada.

- Kairi, se te cayó... - dijo el muchacho, tomando el amuleto de la suerte que tanto tiempo trajo consigo para devolverselo a su amiga, pero no pudo terminar la oración ya que un ruido que venía desde el interior del escondite.

De la caverna una docena de tritones salieron atrapando a todos los amigos de Ariel, todos menos a Sora, quien tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de una piedra gracias a la fortuna de que el amuleto se hubiera caído.

- Miren¿quién hubiera pensado que el rey Pelias tendría razón? Se pondrá muy feliz cuando llevemos a estos intrusos con él.

Lo último que vio el ex-maestro de la keyblade antes de perder de vista a sus amigos fue una seña de Riku para indicarle que se quedara quieto, ya que conociendolo en ese momento trataría de atacar con la espada de madera.

- Pero... - se dijo a si mismo Sora, como si Riku lo fuera a escuchar, pero al notar que eso era una fantasía mejor cayó. - ¿Qué hago?

El muchacho volteó y vio la puerta abierta del escondite, por lo que se acercó con cuidado y al asegurarse que no había nadie dentro, ingreso con cautela. Gracias al cielo a pesar de que hubiera gente esperando, y que hubira pasado tanto tiempo desde que Ariel se fue, dentro parecía que todo estaba intacto.

Allí, en un estante que se encontraba a un lado de donde alguna vez estuvo la estatua del príncipe Eric, una espada muy afilada brillaba por los rayos del sol que ingresaban desde lo alto, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que vieron a Ariel que ya era de mañana.

- Será perfecta - dijo Sora tomándolo del mango y haciendo unos movimientos rápidos. Extrañaba usar un arma decente. - Ahora el problema será rescatar a todos.

- Déjamelo a mí - dijo la voz de una muchacha que se encontraba detrás de Sora junto con un pequeño animal y una sirena.

* * *

¿Qué tal eh? Yo creo que es de los capítulos que más me a gustado escribir, espero les guste. Saludos y espero reviews. 


	15. El cuerno de Tritón

XV

- ¿Ariel? Pero, ¿cómo es que otra vez eres una sirena?

- Gracias a esto - dijo la sirena de cabellos rojos mostrando un cuerno como los que se usaban en las guerras para enviar mensajes.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- El antiguo cuerno de mi padre. Verás, antes de que mi padre fuera el rey, mi abuelo gobernaba los siete mares. El fue quien creó el tridente y solía gobernar con tanto poder y compasión que todos los habitantes del océano lo admiraron, hasta que murió por culpa de la edad. En el gobierno de Neptuno, mi padre le ayudaba como mensajero y en sus viajes siempre llevaba este cuerno cargado con magia del tridente real.

- Y al morir tu abuelo la descendencia dejó a tu padre como rey.

- Técnicamente así debería de haber sido, pero en realidad se desato una guerra por el poder y gracias a la ayuda de... espera.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba el hipocampo extraño?

- ¿El rey Mickey?

- ¡Sí! ¡El fue quien ayudó a mi padre a conseguir el trono!

- ¿De verdad?

- Si. Cuando era niña me contó papá que yo estaba viva gracias a un amigo suyo que llegó de otro planeta, y su nombre era Mickey.

- Ya veo porque el rey es tan admirado - dijo Wendy.

- Y que lo digas, si no fuera por el yo no hubiera existido.

- Probablemente ninguno de nosotros - dijo Sora pensando en todo lo que había hecho el rey por los mundos. - ¿Cómo es que...?

- Oigan, siento interrumpir la charla - comentó Sebastián - pero ya es de mañana y faltan pocas horas para el asesinato del rey. ¿Podríamos irnos?

- Cierto - dijo Sora tomando la espada y saliendo hacia el castillo, seguido por los otros 3.

En el camino Ariel continuó contandole a Sora sobre el cuerno de Tritón.

- Cuando me convirtió en humana, mi padre me dijo que en caso de que alguna vez hubiera una emergencia su antigua arma estaba cargada con suficiente magia para volver a convertirme una vez más en sirena. Espero que no haya otra emergencia como esta nunca más.

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo - dijo Sora llegando al borde de las propiedades reales. - Bien, ¿cuál es el plan, Ariel?

- Lo que vamos a hacer es...

- Genial, otra vez capturados. Espero no tener que acostumbrarme a esto - decía molesto Riku golpeando los barrotes de su celda.

- Calma, Riku. Sora nos...

- ¿Qué puede hacer Sora? Esta solo contra un ejército, todavía si tuviera a alguien más.

- ¿Alguien como yo? - dijo Sebastián, quien se encontraba asomado por la ventana de la parte externa de la prisión.

- Sebas... - el cangrejo les hizo una seña para que callaran, creo que después de que les ocurrió lo mismo a nuestros amigos en el barco de Garfio deberían de haber aprendido, pero creo que no fue así.

- No era lo que tenía en mente, pero es algo - comentó Riku a Mickey, quien asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - preguntó Donald al ver que el cangrejo se haía metido a la celda.

- Vengo a sacarlos.

- ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? - dijo Riku, quien ya habrán notado estaba de muy mal humor.

- Cállate y observa niño tiburón.

Sebastián caminó pegado a los barrotes, y justo en el lugar donde estos se unían con la pared encontró un pequeño botón, el cual al ser apretado abrió de inmediato la celda.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste eso con tus amigos?

- ¿No entendieron que estaba en una pecera? Además, ¿crees que Flounder hubiera hecho mucha diferencia dentro que fuera de una celda?

- Tiene razón - dijo Goofy mientras que Riku se asomaba al pasillo de la prisión para asegurarse que nadie viniera.

- Ahora - los protectores de la luz salieron corriendo hacia el lado este, pero para su mala fortuna un gran grupo de heartless se encontraba allí iniciando una feroz batalla.

Sora y Ariel se encontraban con los músculos contraídos por la tensión. Frente a la roca donde estaban escondidos un número inmenso de heartless se encontraba protegiendo el camino que conducía al jardín, lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución. Ninguno de los dos sabía si comenzar a atacar o esperar, pero la desesperación de la pelirroja fue mayor y le dijo a Sora:

- Es ahora o nunca - la princesa comenzó nadar hacia el tumulto sin temor a perder.

- Espera... - ya era tarde. Ariel se encontraba luchando con un par de heartless, por lo que Sora no tuvo más remedio que ir a ayudarla comenzando una segunda batalla en el castillo, mientras que en el jardín todos los preparativos para la ejecución estaban listos.

- Por aquí - gritó Kairi a Donald y Goofy al ver un pasillo libre, dejando atrás al rey Mickey y Riku, quienes todavía tenían un gran número de enemigos a su alrededor.

- No se preocupen por nosotros, los alcanzamos en cuanto podamos.

Sebastián se encontraba en el bolsillo de Kairi, guiandola por el camino más corto hacia el jardín, y rezando por que no se encontrarán a nadie en el camino.

- ¿Dónde estará Sora? - preguntó Goofy, la tortuga.

- Probablemente haciendose el héroe con Wendy - pensó en voz alta la muchacha sin notarlo, por lo que sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza. Estaba a punto de iniciar a dar una explicación a su comentario, cuando Sebatián la salvó diciendo:

- Esa es la puerta de salida.

Donald, al oír eso, agitó su cetro mágico abriendo la ruta de escape.

Con calma los cuatro se acercaron a la puerta asomandose en escalera, es decir uno arriba del otro. Allí encontraron que el lugar estaba repleto de hombres sirena, o tritones como comúnmente se les conoce.

- Allí están - dijo Sebastián señalando desde la cabeza de Kairi, la que era la segunda de abajo a arriba.

Los seis ojos de sus compañeros voltearon hacia donde señalaba la tenaza, encontrandose con un tritón de cola, ojos, barba de candado y cabellera completamente oscuros. Su peinado estaba arreglado hacia atrás, a excepción de un pequeño fleco que se acomodaba en la oreja derecha de su cabeza. Al lado, una bella sirena de cola roja y cabello castaño tenía sus brazos enroscados en el del muchacho.

- ¿El es Pelias?

- Si, y ella es Atina.

- Miren - dijo Donald señalando un hueco que se abrió entre los guardias que estaban frente a ellos. Por el se alcanzaba a ver dos personas incadas y con la cabeza gacha.

- ¿Ese es el rey? - preguntó preocupada Kairi.

- ¡Si! ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

- ¿Ese es Sora? - preguntó Goofy haciendo pequeños sus ojos para ver a mayor distancia después de que vio que por la puerta que llevaba a los terrenos frontales del castillo un muchacho tritón nadaba a toda velocidad, seguido por una sirena pelirroja.

- Si, y viene con Ariel.

- Amigos, preparense para la pelea - dijo Kairi poniendo la mano en posición, haciendo que su keyblade apareciera.


	16. El heartless de Atina

XVI

- Detenganse - gritó Sora al ver como un tipo al que no conocía, el cual tenía una apariencia muy oscura, estaba a punto de soltar un golpe con el antiguo tridente del rey del mar a su legitimo dueño.

- ¿Sora¿Qué haces aquí? - se quejo Tritón, quien sabia que el amigo de su hija acababa de hacer una idiotez, y más si venía solo.

- Salvandolo.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó el muchacho que tenía al lado a una sirena con cabello castaño y cola rosa, la que daba un aire a Ariel.

- Mi nombre es Sora, y, como oíste, vengo a salvar al rey y a la princesa.

- Quiso decir venimos - dijo Ariel al llegar al lado de Sora provocando un sonido de admiración entre los presentes, los cuales sabían que ella era ahora , o se suponía, una humana.

- Todos lo hicimos- complementó Kairi saliendo del lado contrario del patio, dejando sobre saltados a todos los presentes.

- Ariel¿qué haces aquí?

- Lo que dijo Sora, papí.

- ¿Quiénes son¿Cómo llegaron aquí? - preguntó el usurpador intrigado por como habían superado sus tropas de heartless, para después retractarse diciendo. - Pensandolo bien, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Guardias, acabenlos.

- ¿Qué no puedes tú solo? - lo reto Sora.

- Está bien. Guardias acaben con todos menos con el este de cabellos extraños. Él es mío.

- Amor, ten cuidado. Él es el protector de la keyblade - advirtió Atina, quien sabía la historia de como Ariel conoció a su amigo.

- No me importa si es Dios. Nadie puede conmigo.

- Lo veremos...

Sora se lanzó con espada en mano en contra de su enemigo que tenía un arma demasiado poderosa... el tridente.

Mientras que el ex-maestro de la keyblade se enfrentaba con Pelias, Kairi y los demás tenían una tercia de tritones sobre cada uno de ellos.

Las batallas eran intensas, y los que lograban ir venciendo a alguno de sus rivales era gracias a ataques de magia, por lo que las que más problemas tenían eran Ariel y, sobretodo, Kairi, quien ya estaba acorralada contra la pared del castillo.

- Déjenla - gritó Riku, quien justo acababa de terminar de vencer heartless en la prisión, al mismo tiempo que corría para pararse frente a la joven, protegiendola de tres golpes de espada que venían contra ella.

- ¡Rey Tritón! - gritó Mickey en cuanto cruzó la misma puerta por la que acababa de salir el muchacho de cabellos morado-plateados.

- ¿Mickey¿Qué diablos haces tú aquí?

- ¿Qué no ha oído todas las veces que lo hemos repetido? - gritó Sora mientras alejaba un golpe de Pelias.

- Ya hasta yo me cansé de escuchar lo mismo - complementó el enemigo común.

- Lo sacaré de allí - dijo Mickey, quien por cierto, utilizaba como arma desde hace muchos capítulos atrás (perdón, olvide mencionarlo) un centor con su cabeza en la punta, como aquella que te daban a escoger en el tutorial del juego.

El ratón-hipocampo sacó de su arma un rayo de luz, liberando al rey de los mares y su hija güera y con cola rojo oscuro, quien parecía autista a su lado.

- Gracias. Aún no te pago la deuda pasada y ya debo otra.

- Algún día, Tritón. Ahora, mejor ayudame a salvar a mis amigos.

- Perfecto. Ariel, hija. ¿Traes el cuerno?

La sirena tenía a un enemigo en frente, y otro atrás, pero aún así contestó que sí y con un rápido movimiento lanzó el arma a su padre.

- Gracias hi... - estaba a punto de atraparlo, pero justo cuando sus dedos lo rozaron, una mano se interpuso en la recepción. - Atina ,hija...

- Olvídalo, padre. Me niego a no quedarme con el castillo. Acabaré con esto de una vez por todas.

La sirena, sin saber lo que hacía, tomó el cuerno y con sus labios rozó la abertura para soplar con fuerza por él.

- ¡¿Qué haz hecho?! - preguntó su novio, quien al ver el humo que comenzaba a cubrir el agua del océano, lanzó con fuerza Sora hacia atrás para tener algo de tiempo de contemplar lo que ocurría, aunque el enemigo tampoco se preocupo por volver a atacar al notar lo que estaba pasando.

- Tritón¿qué diablos...?

- Liberó su monsturo interior.

- ¿Qué significa eso? - preguntó Riku mientras junto con Kairi terminaban con sus últimos enemigos.

- Digamos que el corazón de mi hija se a podrido, y ahora los heatless se han apoderado de él.

- Entonces...

- Liberó a su heartless.

- Bien hecho, amor - dijo Pelias, retomando con esta noticia nuevas fuerzas para enfrentar a Sora.

De la nube de gas poco a poco se comenzó a observar un gran calamar negro con el signo de los hearless marcado en la frente con color rojo.

- ¿Ideas?

- ¡Atáquenlo¡ni que fuera una gran ciencia! - gritó Sora, quien no podía librarse de los ataques constantes y fuertes del tritón.

- Tiene razón. Tritón, huya con Arista. Donald, Mickey, comiencen a utilizar magia. Kairi, Ariel, Goofy, ayudenme en el frente.

- ¿Y yo, Riku?

- Sora, creo que estas algo ocupado¿no?

- Casi nada - dijo esquivando por nada un ataque brutal.

- Concéntrate, no te preocupes por nosotros - ordenó Ariel antes de lanzarse al ataque del heartless de su hermana, la cual estaba desmayada en el centro del patio junto al cuerno de su padre.

El calamar lanzaba ataques individuales a todos sus agresores con cada uno de sus tentáculos, además que de su boca una serie de rayos se desprendían para dañar a los mismos.

Sora ya había logrado equilibrar su batalla. El cansancio se había apoderado de Pelias, y solo quedaba lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra, táctica que dio resultado.

- Blizzard - gritó el muchacho al ver al enemigo arrodillado, congelandolo por completo. En ese momento tomó el cubo de hielo con su truco de gravedad, y lo condujo hasta la primer celda de la prisión. Después salió rápidamente al patio y preguntó: - ¿Necesitan ayuda?

- No caería mal - aceptó Mickey.

- Donald, Goofy¿me ayudan?

- Eso no se pregunta, idiota - dijo molesto el pato, quien esquivaba el ataque de uno de los tentaculos.

Sora cerró los ojos, y juntando fuerza desde el interior de su corazón y del de sus dos eternos eompañeros, logró que su cola cambiara a un color azul, además que ¿una keyblade apareciera en su mano?

- Sora... - dijo Mickey confundido al ver el arma en la mano de Sora delfin en Wisdom Form.

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido? Ni yo se que diablos esta ocurriendo, yo solo escribo lo que la inspiracion dicta, espero les este gustando tanto como a mi. Comments porfa 


	17. La cancion de la princesa aventurera

XVII

De la keyblade única, la cual tenía el modelo Mysterious Abyss (Atlántica), de Sora comenzaron a salir rayos azules en contra del heartless quien se movía tratando de esquivarlos, pero los golpes iban muy rápido y era imposible siquiera intentarlo. No pasó mucho antes de que el monstruo se desplomaray un corazón negro se alzara por los aires, en parte por los golpes que le dieron antes de que llegará quien finalmente le dio el golpe de gracia.

- ¿Porque diablos tengo una keyblade? - preguntó el muchacho al rey, pero justo en es instante se rompio la fusión llevandose el arma y apareciendo a Donald y Goofy. - Tenía...

- No lo sé, Sora. Es una muy buena pregunta.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - prguntó Kairi llegando con los demás al igual que Riku.

- Nada nuevo - comenztó Sora, ya que todo lo que acababa de ocurrir fuera de rutina, a excepción de la llave.

- Creo que sé lo que ocurrió.

- ¿Dónde está mi padre? - preguntó Ariel.

- Aquí, hija mía - dijo Tritón saliendo por la puerta. La niña nadó como torpedo para colgarse del cuello de su padre en mar de lágrimas. Había soñado tantas veces con volver a abrazar a su padre que ahora que era real no lo creía.

- Te extrañe mucho.

- Yo a ti, mi pequeña. Perdón por no irte a visitar pero...

- Lo sé, Sebastián me contó - dijo alejandose para verle la cara a su anciano padre. Hermana... - dijo acercandose a Arista y dandole un gran abrazo mientras que el de nuevo rey se acercó a su compañero de profesión.

- ¿Qué te trae por estas aguas, viejo amigo? - le preguntó al ratón-hipocampo.

- Vengo por su hija - dijo el rey, sobresaltando al Sebastián, al rey y, sobretodo, a Ariel.

- ¿Qué dijo?

- ¿Está seguro que es ella? - preguntó Riku.

- Si, Riku. Mi corazón me lo dice.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó intrigada Ariel.

- Yo le explicaré - interrumpió Sora contando la historia de los brillos de oscuridad de su corazón y lo relacionado con las tres princesas.

- ¿Y para que quieres a mi hija si acabas de utilizar una keyblade?

- Yo... - el niño no supo que responder por lo que la palabra la tomó Riku.

- Esa llave solo nace cuando el corazón de Goofy y/o Donald se fusionan con el de Sora, creando un arma tan poderosa como una keyblade. El problema es que esta desaparece poco tiempo después, por lo que para enfrentar a Yoru no será muy útil.

- Ya veo.

- Pero, ¿qué voy a decirle a Erik?

- La verdad, ¿no lo crees?

- Pues si - dijo la princesa con la cabeza baja.

- ¿Y qué ocurrirá con su otra hija? - preguntó Goofy viendo a la joven aún en el suelo.

- No lo sé, tendré que hablar seriamente con ella - dijo el rey. - Casi hace que muriera, pero lo más triste es que casi hacia que muriera su hermana. Oigan, ¿qué ocurrió con Peleo?

- Lo metí en la celda donde estaba Riku. Por cierto... esto le pertenece - dijo Sora nadando hasta el lugar donde congeló a su enemigo y tomando el tridente que se había soltado el usurpador antes del ataque final.

- Gracias, Sora. No se como podré pagarles a todos lo que han hecho por mi.

- Yo tengo una idea... - dijo el muchacho de picos. El joven se disponía a contarle en secreto al rey lo que tenía en mente, cuadno Ariel interrumpió diciendo:

- ¿Dónde está Flounder?

- Cierto, sigue encerrado en el salón real - comentó Sebastián. - Te acompaño por él...

- No, Sebastián. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿Riku podrías acompañar a Ariel?

- Claro, Sora.

- Oye, ¿y Wendy? - preguntó Donald.

- Cierto, está en al cueva de Ariel.

- Vamos nosotros - dijeron los acompañantes eternos de Sora.

- Bien. Bueno, lo que me gustaría hacer es... - dijo al cangrejo y el rey.

El auditorio se encontraba lleno. Todos los habitantes de Atlántica se encontraban allí para ver la reaparición de Ariel en el escenario. Sora, Donald y Goofy estaban nerviosos, pero no había tiempo para eso, ya que la cortina se acababa de abrir.

Los 4 salieron a escena con una gran ovación antes de que iniciara la música de calipso que daba fondo a la letra de "Bajo el Mar".Nunca se había visto a Ariel cantar con tanta alegría esa canción, solo lamentaba que Erik no lo pudiera ver, pero para su sorpresa su esposo, con cola de tritón se encontraba sentado junto al rey Tritón. Por un momento la letra se le olvidó a la princesa, por lo que Sebastián intervino con la última estrofa de la canción.

- Gracias - dijeron todos haciendo reverencias, a excepción de la pelirroja que salió volada a los brazos de su esposo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Viendo el espectaculo de la sorprendente Ariel. Cantas impresionante, amor.

- Pero...

- Agradecele a Sora - dijo el rey Tritón. - Fue su idea, quería que no estuvieras triste antes de irte con ellos.

- Erik...

- Lo sé, Sebastián me contó la historia. No te preocupes por mí, yo quí te estaré esperando.

- Te amor - dijo la princesa besando a su pareja. Mientras en el escenario, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Sebastián y Flounder, el pez amarillo, seguían disfrutando los aplausos. De repente, un ramo de flores cayó frente al ex-portador de la keyblade.

- ¿Quién las habrá lanzado? - al alzar la cara, se encontró con la cara de Wendy, quien estaba sentada junto a Riku, Kairi y el rey.

- Gracias - dijo con una gran sonrisa, la cual hizo que Kairi nadará fuera del auditorio, no sin antes decirle a Riku:

- Creo que es hora de irnos.

Riku se disponía a seguirla, pero el rey Mickey lo detuvo y dijo:

- Dile que aún tiene que ayudarnos a cerrar el keyhole - el muchacho-tiburón asintió y salió.

Pasaron un apr de horas antes de que el equipo se pusiera a trabajar nuevamente, solamente que ahora Sora sentía un poco más liberado su corazón. Siempre han dicho que las artes son buenas para el alma, y el muchacho lo había comprobado al sentir como su interior se había limpiado un poco más con la canción.

- ¿Seguro que es aquí? - preguntó Mickey

- Si, aquí es donde vi a Yoru abriendo el hoyo - dijo Peleo, quien caminaba por lo que alguna vez fue la guarida de Ursula con unas esposas mágicas en las manos y el tridente de Tritón clavandose en su espalda. - Justo allí - complementó señaló el espejo de la bruja del mar.

- Si no es cierto, serás comida de tiburones - amenazó el rey del mar.

- ¿Y si es cierto me dejará libre?

- Sueñas. Si es verdad solamente estaras el resto de tu vida en la prisión del castillo custodiado por los mejores guardias que tengo.

- Vaya que es mejor que ser comida...

- Silencio - dijo Riku. - Kai, sabes que hacer.

- Si - afirmó la muchacha sirena cerrando los ojos, haciendo aparecer su keyblade antes de apuntar su filo hacia el espejo.

De nuevo un rayo de luz salió del arma, dejando mostrar la cerradura de una puerta, la cual sonó como se cerraba.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso? - dijo Erik, quien nunca había visto algo similar, ya que la vez que vencieron a Ursula el no tuvo la oportunidad de ver como de una burbuja se hacia el keyhole.

- La señal de partida - dijo Sora. - Vamos al castillo para tomar la gummi ship. Nos adelantamos para que se vayan despidiendo en el camino.

- Gracias, Sora - dijo Ariel.

Todos comenzaron a salir. Primero Wendy, Sora, Sebastián, Flounder, Riku, Donald y Goofy. Después Ariel y Erik. Y finalmente, Miceky, Tritón y Peleo, quien sin que nadie se diera cuenta tiró una piedra negra en el suelo de ese extraño lugar que aún tenía magia rodeando el antiguo escondite.

La despedida fue dolorosa para Ariel, por lo que cuando subió a la Gummi Ship, ya convertida en humana gracias a la magia de Mickey, Donald, Dora y Goofy tuvieron que decirle la regla que decía:

- Aquí no puedes estar triste.

- Pero...

En ese momento Sora, Goofy y Donald se jalaron la cara haciendo unas muecas muy graciosas que hicieron reir a todos.

- Ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? - preguntó Riku, quien se estaba acostumbrando a tener piernas de nuevo al igual que todos, regresando a la seriedad de la aventura después de estos momentos de alegría.

- Yo... no sé - dijo el ex-maestro de la keyblade.

- Creo que yo recuerdo a una muchacha que revivió de la muerte alguna vez... - dijo Goofy. - No recuerdam cuando fuimos a...


	18. Los regalos de Zeus

XVIII

- Miren quienes estan aquí. Los héroes de las estrellas - dijo Fil en el vestíbulo del reconstruído Coliseo Olímpico. - ¿Qué los trae por aquí¿Quienes son ellos?

- Ellos son...

- Ya comprendo, son sus nuevos fanáticos que no los dejan en paz. No tienen nada que agradecerme.

- Quisieran - dijo Kairi.

- No, Fil. Ellos son nuestros amigos Riku, Kairi, el rey Mickey, Wendy y Ariel.

- Mucho gusto, los amigos de Sora, Donald y Goofy son mis amigos también.

- Oye¿no sabes dónde están Hercules y Megara?

- Veo que no han estado por aquí - dijo con un tono triste volteando hacia la pared viendo un jarrón que tenía la imagen de ambos personajes abrazados alrededor de muchas mujeres diminutas. - Meg fue secuestrada hace un tiempo atrás.

- ¿Meg?¿Por qué¿Por quién?- preguntó Sora con tono de héroe.

- Poseidón. El fue quien la secuestró.

- Bueno, Sora, creo que sería buen momento de irnos. Esa hermosa espada que te regaló Ariel será suficiente para enfrentar a Yoru - dijo el rey Mickey caminando hacia la salida.

- ¿Qué ocurre, su majestad?

- Nadie puede enfrentarse a Poseidón. Una cosa es vencer a Hades, pero Poseidón...

- Que extraño - dijo Ariel de la nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó Wendy.

- Ese era el nombre de mi abuelo.

- Bueno, no creo que haya sido el único Poseidón del Universo.

- ¡No me importa si se llama Luis o Poseidón! - dijo Sora poniendo orden a las conversaciones que se habían generado en la sala. - Tiene a una amiga y no la pienso dejar allí.

- Sora¿sabes que Poseidón es un dios¿verdad? - dijo Fil para calmarle los humos.

El muchacho abrió los ojos demás, vienose muy chistoso.

- Que casualidad - dijo Ariel en voz baja, por lo que nadie la escucho.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si, de verdad.

- Pues no me importa de todas formas. ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- ¿Meg o Poseidón?

- Meg, obviamente.

- Esta atrapada en la isla de Medusa. Justo enmedio del reino de Poseidón, es decir, el océano.

- ¿Y Poseidón? - preguntó Riku inteligentemente.

- Espero que en su castillo.

- Entonces si hay oportunidades de rescatarla.

- No sabes lo que dices, Sora - dijo Mickey temeroso.

- ¿Por qué?

- Si estamos en esa isla, y Poseidón no tiene ganas de ir a pelear con nostros cara a cara, puede hundir los dedos solo con chasquear los dedos.

- Entonces¿qué se supone que hagamos?

- Nada. Resignarnos.

- Señor -dijo Sora acercandose al ratón mientras lo tomaba de un hombro y lo alejaba de los demás. - Le recuerdo que megara es la última princesa, pero sobre todo... ¡ES MI AMIGA! - gritó sobre saltando a todos los presentes que voltearon a ver al muchacho mientras le clavaba la voz en una de las orejas gigantes al rey.

- Está bien, Sora. Pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

- De acuerdo. Ahora¿dónde está Herc?

- Debe de estar con su padre convenciendolo de que le de algo de ayuda.

- ¿Dónde lo encuentro?

- Al fondo de la arena a la derecha.

A todos les salió una gota gigante estilo anime al oír esa respuesta, pero sin quejas comenzaron a caminar al lugar que les indicaron.

- Me imaginaba algo así como el palacio inalcanzable.

- Que fraude.

- ¿Ese Poseidón no será...? - se interrogaba Ariel. Sabía que su abuelo estaba muerto, pero cada vez que alguien mencionaba al dios, sentía algo revolotear en su pecho tan intensamente que estaba segura de que estaba en alguna forma conectada a él.

- ¿Si? - preguntó el dios supremo del Olimpo, quien se encontraba sentado en una cómoda silla frente a su hijo.

- ¿Podemos pasar? - preguntó un muchacho con cabellos puntiagudos asomando la cabeza.

- ¿Quién...?

- ¡Sora! - dijo Herc acercandose a la puerta para abrirla y dejar pasar a su amigo, a quien recibió con un gran abrazo. - Siempre llegas a tiempo. Necesito tu ayuda, de nuevo.

- Lo sé, y estoy aquí para dártela.

- Padre, ellos son Sora, Donald, Goofy y...

- Hola, señor. Yo soy el rey Mickey, y ellos son mis amigos Riku, Kairi, Wendy y Ariel.

- ¿El rey Mickey del castillo de Disney?

- El mismo. Es un placer conocerlo, señor.

- ¿Señor? Usted es señor. Yo solamente soy Zeus para usted.

- Gracias - dijo el ratón asiendo una carvana.

- Ellos son los portadores de la keyblade - dijo el semidios a su padre.

- ¿Los que te ayudaron a enfrentar a Hades en su Coliseo?

- Los mismos.

- Es un placer conocerlos a todos. ¿Qué los trae por nuestro pequeño negocio?

- Venimos a ayudar en el rescate de Megara.

- Otro suicida - dijo Zeus agarrandose el rostro con su mano. - Mira, tal como le decía a Hercules, poner un pie en esa isla en un suicidio.

- Pero Meg está allí - dijo Sora molesto con el dios.

- Gracias, Sora.

- ¿Quieren morir? Bien - el dios chasqueo los dedos haciendo que en el interior de Sora se sintieran burbujas, y apareciendo en la mano del rey del Olimpo un escudo. - Esto es para ti, hijo - dijo entregando el arma de protección. - Y tú, te acabó de enseñar un nuevo ataque mágico.

- ¿Enserio?

- Si, cada vez que uses el ataque "Mirror", frente a tus ojos aparecerá algo similar a un espejo que te permitirá ver lo que ocurre detrás de ti. Recuerden nunca ver a Medusa a los ojos¿de acuerdo? Y sobre mi hermano, solo puedo darles mi bendición, ya que si aparece será casi imposible que sobrevivan.

- Gracias, padre.

- Ahora, necesitan un transporte para huír. Hercules, tú tienes a Pegaso, pero tu amigo...

- Se olvida de mí - dijo Riku.

- ¿Tú también quieres morir? Bien, entonces faltan 2 transportes - el dios se quedo pensando y al observar a Donald y Goofy les preguntó: - ¿Ustedes piensan acompañarlos?

- Por supuesto que voy a acompañar a Sora.

- Yo no lo sé... - dijo el pato pero al sentir la mirada de Goofy dijo: - Está bien, está bien. Iré.

- Problema resuelto - Zeus volvió a chasquear los dedos, y esta ve transformó a Donald en un hipogrifo con su cabeza, mientras que a Goofy lo convirtió en un dragón negro.

- ¿Qué diablos...?

- Bien, allí tienes su transporte para huír. Rey Mickey, dígame que usted no va...

- Claro que no, no soy tan idiota.

- Me agradas. Te invitó a ve una batalla en el Coliseo juntó a estas bellas damas.

- Muchas gracias, será un honor.

- Bueno, nosotros es hora de partir - dijo Hercules a Sora y Riku.

- Claro.

En ese momento los tres humanos salieron de la habitación, seguidos, con trabajos al cruzar la puerta, por Donald-hipogrifo y Goofy-dragón.

Allí se encontraron con Pegaso, quien después de hacerles fiesta de bienvenida a sus viejos amigos, fue montado por su amo antes de partir hacia la Isla de Medusa. Después al verlos partir, Sora hizo lo mismo con el perro dragón al igual que Riku al pato monstruo, para alcanzar a su amigo, listos para salvar a Megara.

* * *

¿Qué pasa con esos comments? Espero les este gustando el fic. Saludos 


	19. La Isla de Medusa

XIX

- ¿Falta mucho? Ya estoy cansado de tener a este idiota en la espalda.

- Cállate pato fenómeno. Eres más niña que Sora.

- ¿A quién llamaste niña? - dijo el muchacho montado en el dragón con el arma en la mano.

- ¿Crees ganarle a mi keyblade con esa porquería?

Como verán, el viaje a sido largo, pesado, cansado y molesto para todos. Llevan varias horas desde que salieron del Coliseo, y desde entonces no han visto nada más que el océano. Al principio la adrenalina de la aventura los impulsaba a animarse y cosas por el estilo, pero con el tiempo terminó todo como inició este capítulo.

- Cállense bola de niñitas. Estamos a punto de llegar a la isla, y si alguien oye sus quejidos nos van a matar - dijo Hercules, y justo cuando Riku estaba a punto de devolverle el comentario, a lo lejos alcanzaron a apreciar su destino.

- Riku, sobre todo lo que hemos dicho - dijo Sora.

- No, yo te pido perdón. Creo que esto fue estrezante¿no?

- ¿Sólo fue¡Sigues en mi espalda!

- Donald, cállate. Blizzard - gritó Sora, lanzando un rayo de hielo a la boca del pato, quien trató de contraatacar, pero no sabía como con su cuerpo de hipogrifo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que los tres animales, que cargaban con los aventureros que enfrentarían a Medusa, aterrizaran en un campo verde frente a un edificio griego.

- Bien, Pegaso, Donald, Goofy, quédense aquí. Hagan lo que quieran, pero esten preparados por si tenemos que huír¿de acuerdo?

- Hago lo que quieras si le dices a Riku que se baje.

- Ya voy, pato - dijo el muchacho poniendo un pie en el suelo, pero cuando iba a poner el segundo, Donald se movió rápido tirando a su jinete.

- Olviden el factor sorpresa - dijo Hercules caminando hacia el edificio, seguido por Sora quien volteo con una mirada asesina al pato, quien solo respondió:

- ¿Qué?

Riku se levantó del suelo, se quitó un poco de pasto que tenía en la boca y se dispuso a alcanzar a sus amigos.

- Oye, Riku - dijo Hercules volteando en la puerta.

- ¿Si?

- Tú quedate escondido entre los pilares.

- Espera¿quieres que me quede sin hacer nada después de haber soportado los grasnidos de ese pato durante 3 horas?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Herc.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú no tienes un arma para evadir los ataques de Medusa. ¿Prefieres morir a esperar?

- Pero...

- Si viene Poseidón, lo enfrentas si quieres, pero dejanos a este monstruo - dijo Hercules.

- Está bien, ustedes ganan. Me quedaré esperando, pero les advierto que si necesitan ayuda, no me importa enfrentarme a ella.

- Como gustes - dijo Hercules atravesando los pilares de la entrada.

Hercules y Sora caminaban con pasos cortos para no llamar la atención de la mujer con cabellos de serpiente, pero eso no les quitaba la oportunidad de ver todo lo que habían provocado esos ojos que transforman a quien los ve en piedras.

- Parece una galeria de arte¿no lo crees?

- Espero que Meg no haya caído en sus garras - dijo nervioso el hijo de Zeus, pero lo único que hizo lograr que el destino le mostrara lo inevitable.

Frente a ellos, en ese salón completamente rodeado por estatuas de piedra, se pudo ver la de una muchacha que antes de ser convertida vestía una túnica y su cabello lo traía amarrado con un listón.

- Sora, dime que no es cierto - dijo el semidios abrazando a al estatua de su novia.

- Lo siento - contestó poniendole una mano en la espalda en señal de apoyo.

- Esa Medusa... - dijo Hercules alzando la mirada con odio saliendo de ellos. - ¡ME LAS PAGARÁ!

- ¿Seguro? - dijo una voz femenina bastante agradable, por cierto. En ese momento, de un hueco entre las dos paredes del fondo, apareció la figura de una mujer con túnica y unos cabellos largos, los cuales se movían para si mismos hacia todos lados.

- Volteate, Sora - advirtió el héroe, el cual tomó el escudo que le regalo su padre poniendolo frente a sus ojos para usarlo como espejo.

- Veo que me buscabas, Hercules.

- Muy cierto, Medusa. Vengo a acabar contigo, o menos que deshagas el hechizo que le pusiste a Meg.

- Lo siento, aunque quisiera no podría quitar el hechizo a menos que me quitara la vida.

- Dejame hacerlo por tí - dijo Hercules antes de hacer un ataque girando trescientos sesenta grados con los ojos cerrados, ya que tenía que evitar a toda costa el ver los ojos de su enemiga.

- ¿Así quieres ganar? Mejor olvídalo.

- ¡Thunder! - intentó atacar Sora, pero para su sorpresa no hizo ningún rasguño a Medusa.

- ¿Ya acabaron? Bien - la habitante del edificio desenfundó un par de espadas onduladas que tenía en su cinturón, comenzando a lanzar ataques a diestra y siniestra contra ambos guerreros.

- ¡Rueda! - gritó el semidios al mismo tiempo que se quitaba él.

- ¡Mirror! - gritó recién levantado el ex-portador de la keyblade, utilizando por primera vez su nuevo ataque mágico, adquiriendo la visión de lo que ocurría a sus espaldas.

- Huyendo no van a rescatar a su amiga - dijo la enemiga, pero no había forma de atacarla.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos a la defensiva y el cansancio comenzaba a apoderarse de Sora y Hercules, quienes se encontraban los lados opuestos del salón.

- Hay que hacer algo - dijo el semidios a sí mismo mientras veía el escudo que tenía entre sus manos colocado justo entre su cuerpo y el pilar de enfrente. - Lo tengo.

El semidiós espero el momento apropiado, veía como poco a poco el monstruo se acercaba a él, y cuando la mujer se encontraba cerca gritó:

- Ahora - el puño del héroe se estrelló con el pilar que sostenía una parte del techo, y antes de que este se derrumbara, Hércules giró sobre su mano derecha haciendo que la piedra del edificio cayera sobre Medusa.

- ¡Lo lograste! - gritó Sora, volteando hacia el lugar que veía su amigo, el lugar donde se efectuó el pequeño derrumbe.

Las piedras parecían inmovibles, todo había terminado, pero de la nada un pequeño temblor se apoderó de la "tumba" que acababa de construir el hijo de Zeus.

- ¡CUIDADO! - gritó Riku, saliendo de su escondite en las sombras del edificio, antes de jalar a Hercules hacia atrás para que no viera a los ojos de Medusa que acababan de salir del derrumbe, convirtiendo al joven de cabello morado-plateado en una estatua de piedra.

- ¡¡¡NO!!! - gritó Sora, quien estaba dolido y dispuesto a acabar con la mujer mitológica de cabellos de serpiente.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capitulo que traté de hacer un poco mas cómico. Comments porfa¿qué pasa con los comments? 


	20. La trampa de Sora

XX

Medusa volteó hacia Sora, quien estaba volteado hacia la mujer, pero antes de que sus miradas se cruzaran, Hercules le lanzó una piedra al monstruo haciendo que volviera a girar.

- Sora, no hagas una estupidez, sino el sacrifico de Riku habrá sido en vano - dijo el héroe viendo a la habitante de la isla con su espejo.

- Pero...

- Todavía podemos salvarlo. Recuerda que no esta muerto, solo tenemos que acabar con ella.

- Tiene razón - dijo en voz baja mientras se volteaba y ponía de nuevo su ataque mágico de espejo.

- Eso crees, hijo de Zeus - dijo Medusa lanzandose con sus dos armas en contra de Hercules, quien, aunque esquivó el ataque, cayó al suelo por un rasguño en la espalda. Sora tenía que hacer algo o sería su fin del semidios.

"Que estúpido, como no me di cuenta antes." pensó Sora, quien le gritó a la mujer con cabellos de serpiente, quien iba decidida a acabar con el griego.

- Espera, te propongo algo - parecía que no le importaban las palabras. - Mi vida por la de Hércules.

- ¿Qué dices? - dijo al mujer dandole la espalda al herido, quien no le podría hacer nada con esa cortada que lo dejaba moribundo.

Sora se encontraba frente a frente con el monstruo, con los ojos cerrados.

- Lo que oíste. ¿Aceptas? - Medusa dudo, busco por todos lados si era una trampa, pero...no parecía que pudiera defenderse el muchacho.

- Está bien. ¿Quieres morir o acompañar a tus amigos como una de mis estatuas? - dijo acercandose al muchacho.

- Claro que acompañare a Riku.

- Perfecto, entonces abré los ojos.

La bestia se encontraba a tres metros, Sora temblaba. "Espero funcione". El muchacho abrió los ojos quedando frente a los de Medusa que los veía con satisfacción, pero al ver que pasaron un par de segundos y nada ocurría su cara cambio totalmente.

- ¿Cómo es que tú...?

- Te tengo - dijo Sora, quien tenía aún el efecto de "Mirror" en sus ojos, por lo que no se convirtió en piedra ya que estaba viendo en realidad hacia su espalda, y gracias a la voz de Medusa pudó encontrar donde se encontraba su rostro, y esta estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo reaccionar cuando la espada del muchacho de Destiny´s Island cortaba su garganta, acabando con su vida.

- Bien hecho, Sora - dijo Hercules herido.

- ¿Estás bien? - el muchacho quitó el efecto mágico y corrió hacia su amigo, quien asintió y le pidió que lo ayudara a levantarse.

Hercules estaba recargado sobre Sora, cuando un brillo, como si fuera provocado por el Sol, nació desde el centro de la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - preguntó el ex-portador de la keyblade quien tenía los ojos cerrados

Al abrirlos, al mismo tiempo que el semidios, se encontró con que en lugar de que todo el lugar estuviera lleno de estatuas, se encontraba lleno de personas sorprendidas y que no recordaban nada desde su encuentro con Medusa.

- Sora, ¿qué ocurrió? - preguntó el muchacho que estaba frente a ellos dos, algo entumido de la espalda por haber quedado paralizado mientras jalaba a Hercules.

- ¡RIKU! - gritó su amigo abrazandolo tan fuerte que casi le rompe una costilla.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- ¿Hercules? - preguntó Megara quien volteó de su lugar al oír el grito de Sora.

- ¡Meg! ¡Estás bien! - gritó Hercules, quien no pudo mmoverse para abrazar a la muchacha por la herida, pero ella lo hizo en su lugar.

- Tenía tanto miedo...

- Ya estoy aquí para cuidarte - dijo abrazandola sin mucha fuerza por la cortada de la espalda.

De pronto la isla comenzó a temblar, espantando a lascasi 100 personas que había allí, incluidos nuestros 4 héroes y las 3 "mascotas" que estaban en el patio.

- ¿Qué pasa, Herc?

- Creo que Poseidón ya llegó. Sora, ¿qué hacemos? No podemos huír y dejar que todas estas personas mueran aquí.

- No tenemos otra opción, habrá que enfrentarlo...

Sora y Riku corrieron fuera del edificio, seguidos a paso lento por Hercules, Megara y unos cuantos curiosos. El mar estaba agitado, parecía como si un huracán acabara de llegar si previo aviso.

- Hercules, entra al edificio con todos los demás - gritó Riku.

El semidios y su novia comenzaron a meter a todos los curiosos como si fueran ovejas a un corral, mientras preguntaban a los muchachos que iban a hacer.

- Enfrentar a Poseidón.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- Lo que oíste, Riku - dijo Sora mientras subía en el lomo de Goofy-dragón.

- Estas loco - dijo su amigo subiendo en Donald-hipogrifo.

- Hay vamos otra vez - se quejó el pato antes de despegar siguiendo a sus amigos.

Los cuatro amigos sobrevolaron en círculos la pequeña isla un par de veces antes de poder observar como un remolino se formaba muy cerca de ella, y de él se veia como se alzaba la figura de una persona con barba blanca y torso desnudo que iba creciendo poco a poco hasta tener el tamaño de un titán.

- ¿Quién de ustedes mató a Medusa? - preguntó Poseidón con su voz impotente deteniendo de un golpe a los monstruos mitológicos voladores.

- Yo, Sora - dijo decidido el muchacho que no tenía escapatoria.

- Vas a pagarla muy caro, niño. ¡¡¡Medusa era mi mujer!!!

- ¿Mujer de dónde? - dijo Donald por inercia, causando aún más enfado del dios que apareció en su mano un tridente identico al del padre de Ariel.

- Cállate, idiota - reclamó Riku golpeandolo en la cabeza a su transporte.

- Estoy a punto de tirarte.

- ¿Por qué secuestraste a Meg? - preguntó Sora.

- ¿Por qué? No tienes derecho a hacer preguntas, tal vez en el Inframundo te enteres, pero mientras tanto, preparate a morir - dijo apuntando su arma gigante, cuando una pequeña mancha que nadaba a gran velocidad gritó:

- ¡Abuelo! ¡Detente!


	21. El enfrentamiento con Poseidón

XXI

- ¿Quién eres tú? - preguntó Poesidón con hostilidad.

- Ariel, la hija menor de tu hijo Tritón - gritó la muchacha vuelta a ser transformada en sirena, quien venía acompañada por Kairi, también convertida en la especie que era en Atlántica.

- ¿Ariel? ¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí? - preguntó con un cambio de tono.

- Larga historia, abuelo. Por favor, dejalos ir, son amigos míos.

- La verdad es que no sé si eres la verdadera hija de Tritón, cosa que dudo mucho ya que deberías de estar en la Atlántica, por lo que haré como si no estuvieras aquí. Ahora, regresando con ustedes...¿dónde están? - el dios volteo hacia todas direcciones buscando a Sora y Riku.

- ¡Campanita! - gritó el primero haciendo un summon que hizo aparecer a un hada de su espada, la cual arrojo polvo de hadas en los dos jovenes de Destiny´s Island, haciendolos capaces de volar.

- Buena idea, Sora.

- Allí están, preparense a morir - gritó el dios del mar apuntando a los cuatro, contando a los Donald y Goofy mitológicos que acaban de aprecer en lugar de campanita.

- Sepárense - gritó Riku, haciendo que cada uno volara en una dirección alrededor del dios.

Poseidón observaba molesto esta escena, pero al estar furico con Sora apuntó todos sus movimientos hacia el ex-portador de la keyblade.

- ¡Ataquenlo, yo lo distraígo!

- Como digas, amigo - gritó Riku acercándose al cuello del inmenso dios lanzando rápidas punzadas en su piel.

- Estúpido mosquito- dijo este antes de golpearse en el lugar donde lo estaban atacando, pero ese era el plan del joven quien se quitó de inmediato. El golpe fue tan fuerte que hizo que Poseidón tuviera que mover la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Donald, electricidad ahora - gritó Sora, quien se había librado por unos instantes del agobio del dios del mar.

- ¡Thunder! - gritaron ambos magos al mismo tiempo hiriendo al dios, quien molestó se dispuso a comenzar a pelear de verdad.

- Ustedes se lo buscaron... - en ese instante el gigante levantó las manos, haciendo que un círculo de agua rodeara su perímetro, llevandose con el impulso al pato-hipogrifo, y al dragón Goofy. Riku estaba colocado sobre el hombro del dios, por lo que no le afectó el agua, y Sora se había alejado lo suficiente.

- ¿Sigues vivo? Eres un gran rival - le dijo al jovende cabello exorbitante.

- Gracias, igual que tú - en ese momento el muchacho comenzó a volar en círculos de nuevo para esquivar los ataques, mientras Riku pensaba en donde sería bueno hacer su siguiente ataque.

- Riku... - gritó Ariel desde el mar. - Tienen que hacer que suelte el tridente, es la única forma de vencerlo.

- No me molestaría que me dieras una idea más completa.

- Yo tengo una idea - dijo Sora, quien acababa de esquivar por nada un movimiento rápido del arma de Poseidón. - Riku, tienes que hacer que me deje de perseguir.

- Eso si puedo.

El muchacho de cabello morado voló hacia el estómago del dios, y comenzó a golpear, haciendo que este volteara a verlo, ya que no era tan tonto como para volver a golpearse.

- ¡Ya me tienes harto!

- ¡Genio! - gritó Sora, haciendo por segunda ocasión en la batalla un summon.

De nuevo, Donald y Goofy que se encontraban medio inconcientes en la isla desaparecieron y en su representación apareció un ser mágico de color azul.

- ¿Qué hay, amigo?

- Genio, podrías ayudarme a quitarle su tridente.

- Claro - el personaje chasqueó los dedos y con esta acción, su tamaño se incrementó al mismo del dios.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Yo soy el genio de la lámpara - dijo antes de lanzarle un rayo al estómago, haceindo que soltara, como esperaban, el gran tridente, el cual conforme caía se encogía cada vez más.

- Lo tengo - gritó Ariel al tomar el arma, la cual era idéntica a la de su padre. - Abuelo, si lo quieres de vuelta te pidó que hables conmigo.

- No...bueno, está bien, pero será en mi palacio, y sin tus "amigos".

- Lo siento, abuelo, pero ellos tendrán que venir conmigo.

- No tiene opción - dijo Sora.

- Está bien - el dios aplaudió dos veces antes de que la gente que se encontraba en la isla, incluyendo a Hercules y Megara, vieran como Riku, Sora, Ariel y Kairi desaparecían del paisaje junto con Poseidón.

- Bien, ¿cómo puedo saber que de verdad eres la hija de Tritón? - preguntó el dios sentado en un trono en el centro del gran salón de visitas donde habían aparecido. Sora y Riku fueron transforamados a sus formas acuáticas mágicamente para este encuentro.

- No lo sé, tendrás que confiar en mi.

- Hay una forma - dijo el dios volteando a su derecha. - ¿Ves ese jarrón de allá?

- ¿Dónde están las algas amarillas?

- Sí. Trata con tu mente de hacer que el tridente lo destruya.

La princesa apuntó el arma y cerrando los ojos logró que un golpe de fuego terminara con el objeto.

- ¡Hija, de verdad eres tú! Nadie que no tenga mi sangre podría haber hecho eso - dijo mientras la abrazaba.

- Abuelo, siempre desee conocerte - en ese momento separó su cuerpo del del padre de su progenitor. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - ¿Qué pasa?

- Claro que sí, hija. ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Por qué finjiste tu muerte? ¿Sabes que a mi padre le costó mucho recuperar el trono y que si no fuera por el rey Mickey lo hubiera perdido?

- Se que te debo una explicación, hija, y lo haré lo más rápido posible. Sabes que los dioses somos inmortales, ¿no?

- Claro que lo se.

- Verás, yo siempre he vivido en este planeta junto con mis hermanos Zeus y Hades. Constantemente estamos en conflictos muy fuertes, pero eso no quita que seamos hermanos y nos queramos, sobre todo con Zeus, además de verdad nos odia. Bueno, el caso es que en uno de esos conflictos, hace ya muchos años, Hades logró vencer a mis tropas y quedarse con el reino del mar. Sin saber a donde ir, decidí iniciar de nuevo en un planeta deshabitado, y así fue como termine en Atlátnica.

- ¿Es decir que usted prácticamente construyó el planeta de Ariel? - preguntó Kairi.

- Precisamente. Allí pasé muchos años, siglos incluso, hasta que Zeus logró contactarse conmigo. Me dijo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad y que si deseaba volver tenía mi reino listo. En Atlántica ya tenía familia, un reino, pero no era feliz, ya que me recordaba mi derrota con Hades, es por eso que decidí regresar aquí.

- Pero mi padre sufrió con tu muerte fingida, ¿no podías hacer nada?

- Para ser sincero si, pero tengo que aceptar que me olvidé de mi hijo. Creo que mi egoismo fue mas grande.

- ¿Sólo cree?

- Lo sé, fuí un mal padre. De hecho había pensado en volver, pero no sabía como llegar después de que creyeron que morí. Incluso no sé como creyeron que morí. Pero bueno, ahora necesito que ustedes me expliquen que hacen aquí.

- Con mucho gusto, señor, pero primero necesitamos saber algo. ¿Por qué secuestró a Megara?


	22. El árbol familiar del dios del mar

XXII

- Como todos saben, en este mundo los dioses solemos tener hijos por doquier.

- Claro, no hay que ser un científico para notar eso - dijo irónicamente Sora. - Pero¿eso que tiene que ver con Megara?

- Verán, desde que tuve que ir a Atlántica por la derrota con Hades juré que nunca ningún pariente mío tendría relación con uno de los de mis hermanos.

- Él que no se traumó... - dijo Kairi, gracias al cielo en voz baja, por lo que no la escuchó nadie.

- Entonces cuando me enteré que Hercules se iba a casar con Megara...

- ¿Hercules se iba a casar?

- Por supuesto, llevan ya un par de meses de compromiso.

- Que romántico.

- Espere, señor. Eso quiere decir que secuestró a Megara para que no se casara - dijo Riku después de analizar la situación.

- Efectivamente.

- Y el inicio de su explicación, sumado con su razón puede llevarnos a la conclusión de que...

- ¡Megara es su hija! - dijo Sora llenó de confusión.

- Exactamente.

- ¿Es decir que hace unos instantes aceptó ser un mal padre para confesar que lo esta volviendo a ser con Megara?

- Pero esta vez mis actos están totalmente justificados.

- ¿Justificados, abuelo¿Es decir que romper un lazo de amor verdadero es justificado?

Poseidón no supó que responder a la acusación de Ariel.

- Tienes mucha razón, hija. Acaban de abrirme los ojos, aunque este error me costó la muerte de mi amada Medusa.

- Eso tampoco lo entiendo...

- Sora, creo que esa pregunta es muy personal y ni tú quieres oír la historia - advirtió Riku a su amigo preguntón.

- Tienes razón.

- Entonces¿qué hará, señor? - preguntó Kairi al dios.

- Lo que haría cualquier buen padre por su hija. Pagar su boda.

- Me agrada oír eso, abuelo - dijo entregándole su tridente de nuevo.

- Gracias, Ariel. Eres una maravilla. Gracias por todo, y a ustedes también - le dijo a los chicos de Destiny´s Island. - Ahora, me gustaría poder saber el porque se encuentran aquí en el Coliseo Olímpico.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que los muchachos explicaban todo lo ocurrido desde la trampa de Yoru hasta la búsqueda de la últiam princesa restante, cosa que impactó a Poseidón.

- Entonces¿vienen por mí hija?

- Sí, señor.

- Pues ni hablar, creo que Megara recibirá muchas sorpresas en las próximas horas.

- Así es. Espero no muera de la impresión.

- ¿Qué esperamos para ir y comenzar a decirle que su padre perdido es el dios del mar?

Con un nuevo aplauso del dios, todos los presentes aparecieron de la nada en la isla de Medusa, donde varios guerreros ya habían tirado algunos árboles para hacer pequeñas barcas para huír.

- ¡Sora! - gritó Hércules al ver a todos.

- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Después de secuestrarme no tiene derecho a...

- Meg, cálmate. Creo que deberías escuchar lo que viene a decirte.

- Hercules¿me permitirías hablar con Megara en privado?

- Después de que la secuestró ¿cuál cree que es la respuesta?

- Herc¿confías en mí?

- Por supuesto, Sora. ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Entonces dejalo hablar con Megara.

- Pero... - al ver la cara de su amigo tan seguro no tuvo otro remedio que decir: - Está bien, Poseidón.

- Gracias - el dios volvió a hacer sonar sus palmas, desapareciendo junto con su hija.

Por segunda ocasión Sora contó lo que iba de su última aventura, sólo que agregando la confesión de Poseidón sobre su parentesco, tanto con Ariel como con Megara.

- ¿Quiéres decir que Megara es mi prima?

- No lo había visto de esa forma - aceptó Kairi.

- Bueno, si tus papás son hermanos, Herc¿cuál es el problema? - comentó Riku.

- ¿La amas? - preguntó Ariel.

- Con toda mi alma.

- Entonces, no hay nada de que preocuparse.

- Tienen razón. Pero¿se van a llevar a Megara?

- De hecho, no veo el porque no podemos hacer la keyblade aquí¿no lo creen? - preguntó Sora.

- Claro, además podríamos recibir ayuda de los dioses.

- Excelente idea - dijo Goofy.

En ese momento, una nue de humo salió de la nada, y trás ella dos figuras conocidas...Megara y Poseidón.

- ¿Cómo estas, Meg? - preguntó Hercules quien abrazó a su novia, aún con dificultades por la herida que tenía en la espalda.

- Confundida. No entiendo que ocurrirá conmigo.

- Mi vida, solamente tienes que comprender que ahora sí nos podremos casar.

Los dos se abrazaron y besaron. En ese momento las miradas de Kairi y Sora se cruzaron por inercia, y al notar lo que acababa de ocurrir voltearon hacia el otro lado con los rostros rojos.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - les preguntó Riku.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Se gustan y no son novios - cantaron Donald y Goofy.

- Poseidón¿puedes llevarnos al Olimpo? - dijo Sora tratando a toda costa de cambiar la conversación.

- Con gusto.

Ya en el Coliseo, Fil se dirigió a Hercules para curar su herida, mientras Poseidón hablaba con su hermano y la compañia de Sora con el rey Mickey y Wendy.

- Buena idea, Sora - aceptó el rey al oír el plan de hacer la nueva keyblade en el Olimpo.

- Gracias.

Al ver que todas las conversaciones terminaron, Mickey se acercó al dios mayor y le preguntó:

- ¿Ya está enterado de todo?

- Por supuesto - dijo Zeus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la noticia de la próxima boda de su hijo, la cual ahora no tendría que organizar él.

- ¿Está de acuerdo en que hagamos el ritual de la keyblade en tus dominios?

- Más bien la pregunta, querido amigo, es ¿qué estamos esperando para hacerlo?

* * *

Se que este capítulo estuvo muy enfermo con respecto a los parentescos, pero creo que resultó toda una historia griega¿no lo creen? En el siguiente capítulo por fin veremos el conjuro de la nueva keyblade, el cual no saldrá como todos esperan. Espero comments, por favor. Gracias por cierto a Vergil Ansem por su lectura y comentarios, espero no haberte defraudado. Ya saben espero sus comentarios buenos y malos. 


	23. La verdadera princesa

XXIII

La noche había caído en el Olimpo. La arena a esas horas siempre se encontraba oscura y vacía, pero en esta ocasión dos imponentes armas divinas hacían que la luz impregnara todo el anfiteatro.

- Ya es hora - dijo Zeus con rayo en mano.

- Su majestad¿qué tenemos que hacer? - preguntó Sora al rey Mickey.

- Lo que haremos es que tú te pondrás justo en el centro de la arena - el ratón esperaba que lo hiciera, y al ver a su amigo parado esperando más instrucciones dijo: - ¿Qué esperas? Ve a donde te dije.

- Yo creí que...

- Nada de yo creí. Tú párate allí y espera que ocurra lo que tenga que ocurrir.

El muchacho de cabello exótico siguió la instrucciones sin decir otra palabra, mientras que el rey hablaba con Wendy, Ariel y Megara, quienes estaban un poco más adelante en las gradas que los demás espectadores.

- Ustedes se van a parar haciendo un triángulo que deje en el centro a Sora. Después cerrarán los ojos y tienen que poner toda la fé que existe en sus corazones para que se forme la keyblade.

- ¿Pensamos una frase o nada más deseamos que aparezca la llave? - preguntó Megara.

- Cada uno tiene una manera muy especial de pedir algo¿no lo creen? El chiste es que su corazón se abrá para que de allí salga la magia que dará vida a nuestro sueño.

- ¿Nosotros hacemos algo o sólo los vemos? - preguntó Riku.

- Tal vez sea bueno que nos pongamos alrededor de las princesas y al igual que ellas deseemos que nazca la keyblade¿no lo creen? - comentó Poseidón, quien ayudaba a su hermano a alumbrar el lugar con su tridente.

- No perdemos nada al intentarlo.

- ¿Y qué estamos esperando? - preguntó Kairi.

Al terminar esta conversación todos bajaron de las gradas y se pusieron en sus posiciones. Frente a Sora se encontraba Wendy, quien a su derecha tenía a Megara y a su izquierda a Ariel. Unos metros detrás agarrados de las manos Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Mickey, Fil, Hércules, Poseidón y Zeus hicieron un círculo.

- No importa si pasa mucho tiempo, no se desesperen. Tendrá que pasar.

- ¿Y si ya pasaron un par de horas y no ocurre nada? - preguntó Fil.

- Nadie se mueva ni deje de pensar en formar la keyblade hasta que yo diga lo contrario¿de acuerdo? - ordenó Mickey.

- De acuerdo - afirmó el sátiro.

- ¿Listos todos?

- Listos - dijeron todos con entusiasmo.

- Cierren los ojos y pongan su corazón en esto.

Los trece presentes cerraron los ojos. Toda su energía se iba en tratar de abrir su corazón para sacar esa mágia que les permitiría re-armar a Sora, el único guerrero capaz de enfrentar a Yoru, quien actualmente tenía las dos keyblades más poderosas.

Todos tenían algo de preocupación en el rostro. Habían pasado ya dos minutos sin resultado, algo no parecía andar bien, pero preferían no pensar en eso y tener los ojos cerrados y su mente en llena de esperanza. Los trece se encontraban buscando en lo más profundo de ellos algo que les permitiera abrir la puerta más complicada a su interior, pero había una persona que parecía tener más cosas de las que esperaba en su interior.

Kairi parecía estar dentro de una nueva aventura, solamente que en esta ocasión se encontraba recorriendo su corazón. Allí buscaba la forma de abrir su corazón, pero no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que ya estaba abierto.

"Entonces¿qué hago aquí?"

Al pensar en eso, se dio cuenta de que apesar sus sentimientos estaban sacando la energía necesaria, había una pequeña parte de ella que aún no lo hacía.

"¿Qué puedo hacer" se preguntaba, y para su sorpresa una vocecilla dentro de ella le respondió:

"Veo que me has vuelto a encontrar."

"¿Námine¿Eres tú?"

"¿Y quién más podría ser boba?" dijo en un tono jugueton.

"¿Podrías ayudarme?"

"Claro, Kai¿qué puedo hacer?"

"Necesito que abrás tu corazón y me ayudes a librar suficiente energía para ayudar a que se haga una nueva keyblade."

"¿Recuerdas que soy tu nobody y que los nobodies no tenemos corazón?"

"Entonces¿qué esa parte de mí a la que no puedo llegar?"

"Oye¿qué es eso? Nunca lo había visto y eso que te conozco por completo."

"¿Puedes tratar de abrirlo?"

"Por supuesto"

En ese instante Kairi sintió como algo dentro de ella comenzaba a moverse hacia esa diminuta parte cerrada y como si una pequeña ráfaga de viento se hubiera metido por su piel, notó como poco a poco se iba abriendo.

"¿Qué eso, Námine?"

"No lo sé, es idéntico a tu corazón por dentro, pero no puedes tener dos¿o sí?"

"Te voy a decir algo, espero no te asustes y que me creas"

"¿Qué ocurre?"

"Námine, se que como eres un nobody se supone que esto no debería pasar, pero... es tu corazón"

"Pero..."

"No hay tiempo. Por favor concentrate en dar esa energía a Sora, por favor"

"Está bien" dijo confundida la voz de esa media persona que vivía dentro de Kairi, justo antes de concentrarse en su objetivo.

Mientras esto ocurría, en la arena un par de rayos, los cuales provenían del pecho de Ariel y Wendy, se clavaban en el cuerpo de Sora. Al sentir esto, todos los personajes que se encontraban formando el círuclo se encontraban con los ojos abiertos observando el espectaculo, a expeción de Kairi.

De repente, un brillo iluminó a la figura de la joven habitante de Destiny´s Island, captando la mirada de todos los presentes, quienes no dijeron nada para no desconcentrar a las princesas que habían logrado conectarse con el portador de la keyblade.

- ¿Námine? - preguntó en voz baja Riku al ver como de Kairi aparecía la silueta de una joven de cabellos amarillos, pero no había tiempo para hacer pregutnas, ya que del cuerpo de la recién aparecida, un rayo de luz salió directo a Sora.

La mirada de todos siguió la luz hasta encontrarse de nuevo con el muchacho, quien ahora se encontraba rodeado de un brillo especial. Los brazos del ex-portador de la keyblade se movieron sin que él lo ordenara hacia arriba, haciendo que abriera los ojos.

Un flash, tan impresionante que cegó por unos instantes a todos, apareció de las manos de Sora. Al recuperar la luz normal de la velada, los trece, o más bien catorce, presentes pudieron apreciar como una keyblade de color platino con un llavero en forma de tres corazones (uno azul, uno rojo y uno rosa) estaba entre las manos del muchacho de Destiny´s Island, quien de nuevo era el portador de una llave-espada.

- Entonces, quien en realidad era la tercera princesa era... - comenzó a decir Mickey.

- Námine - dijo Sora, de quien despertó un sentimiento desde dentro al ver a la rubia frente a él, con su nueva arma en la mano.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi este giro en la historia. Este es oficialmente el capítulo que más me ha gustado hasta hoy. Ojala pueda superarme, y que reciba muchos comments con su opinión. Gracias por estar leyendo este fic!!! 


	24. El regreso de Sora

XXIV

- ¿Tú eres Námine? - preguntó el rey Mickey.

- Sí, es ella - dijo Kairi, ya que su nobody se encontraba tan impresionada por lo que estaba ocurriendo que no podía escuchar nada.

- Su majestad¿qué ocurre?

- No lo sé, Donald. Estoy... es... extraordinario - el ratón verdaderamente no sabía que estaba ocurriendo.

- Tenemos que aceptar que Námine cumple con la tercera caracerística que dijo Yen Sid. Ella se sobrepuso a todo, incluso a la "muerte", para estar aquí - comentó Riku.

- Pero es imposible, los nobodies no tienen corazón.

- En eso podemos estar equivocados - aceptó Mickey.

- ¿Quiere decir que Xemnas luchó tanto por nada?

- No precisamente. Como ya todos sabemos tanto Námine como Roxas no eran, son, o no tengo ni idea de que tiempo usar, unos nobodies comunes.

- Entonces¿puede que tengan corazón?

- La prueba es la keyblade que tienes en la mano - al opir este comentario del rey del castillo de Disney, hizo voltear a Sora hacia su arma, quien olvidandose por un momento de lo que estaba ocurriendo con la muchacha güera, dijo:

- Funcionó - no recordaba lo liviana que era la keyblade en comparación con las espadas que había cargado. Había olvidado el poder que sentías al sostenerla, ese poder que en realidad proviene del corazón de quien la posee y se refleja en ella. - ¡FUNCIONÓ! - el muchacho de Destiny´s Island comenzó a saltar por todos lados mientras movía su espada. - Fil, quiero una sesión de entrenamiento - dijo mientras corría hacia el fauno.

- Por supuesto, Sora. Solo que necesitamos que todos se quiten de la arena.

- Con gusto - dijo Zeus caminando hacia las gradas seguido por todos los personajes que habitaban en ese mundo.

- Kairi¿podrías ayudar a Námine? - pidió el rey.

- Con gusto. Ven, pequeña - dijo estirando la mano hacia la nobody, quien después de verla la tocó.

- No lo puedo creer, te estoy tocando - la acabar el comentario alzó la vista para encontrarse con los bellos ojos azules de Kairi.

- Me da gusto que estes aquí - comentó con su típica sonrisa.

- Su majestad - dijo Riku mientras caminaba al lado del ratón hacia las gradas, seguido por Goofy, Donald y las dos muchachas. - Si Námine está aquí, podríamos juntar a Sora con...

- Es posible, pero no se lo menciones a Sora. Lo que menos necesita ahora es tener ilusiones de algo que a lo mejor no ocurre.

- Tiene razón.

Todos observaban en las gradas a un Sora extasiado, el que no dejaba de destrozar jarrones. Se veía a un muchacho feliz, pero lo más importante: completo. Parecía que el antiguo portador de la keyblade había vuelto a la normalidad, finalmente.

Mientras corría y efectuaba de nuevo sus antiguos trucos no tenía espacio para pensar en nada más que en la desaparición de los brillos de oscuridad de su corazón, o al menos eso creía y sentía.

- Te has acabado los jarrones, muchacho.

- No, Fil, quiero entrenar más.

- Pero...

- Déjame practicar con él - dijo Hercules, todavía herido de su espalda.

- Olvídalo, chico. NI por error.

- Yo entrenaré con Sora - dijo Riku levantandose de su asiento.

- ¿Por qué no practicamos los tres? - comentó el portador de la nueva keyblade con un tono de felicidad del cual todos se habían olvidado.

- No oíste que Herc...

- Yo lo puedo curar.

- Claro, lo que tú digas - dijo el fauno al muchacho dandole la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera seguir con su sarcasmo, Sora levantó su arma y gritó:

- ¡CURE!

Una bola de luz salió de la punta de la llave hacia el cielo para luego bajar sobre el semidios, quien sintió como su esplda comenzaba a aliviarse a una velocidad impresionante.

- Mi vida... - dijo Megara sorprendida porque estaba viendo la espalda de Hercules. - Estás curado

- Esto es... increíble - dijo el semidios mientras movía su brazo de un lado a otro. - Sora¿cómo podré agradecerte eso?

- Simple, ven a la arena y entrena conmigo.

- ¿Te olvidas de mi?

- Para nada, Riku. Yo puedo con los dos - dijo el muchacho, quien sabía muy dentro de él que era imposible que venciera esa batalla, pero se sentía tan seguro, tan bien, que tenía la esperanza de que lo lograría.

- ¿Seguro?

- Por supuesto.

- Tú lo pediste - dijo Hercules mientras bajaba con un brinco, al igual que Riku, a la arena del Coliseo.

- Ese chico quiere morir.

- No sabes lo que dices, hermano. Sora tiene algo especial, pude verlo cuando peleé contra él. Es diferente a cualquier persona que he conocido.

- Exactamente, Poseidón - dijo Mickey, anexandose en la plática. - Tiene un arma tan grande que nadie puede vencer.

- ¿En serio¿Cuál es esa arma de la que nos estas presumiendo, amigo?

- Su corazón. Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial.

- Ya veo - dijo el dios del Olimpo volteando de nuevo hacia la arena.

- ¡Empiecen! - gritó Fil haciendo que Hercules y Riku salieran corriendo en contra del joven de Destiny´s Island.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Námine?

- Bien, Kairi. Gracias. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? - preguntó asustada la joven de cabello güero.

- No lo sé, pero verdaderamente nos has salvado - dijo volteando a ver a Sora, quien esquivaba con gran velocidad una embestida de Hercules y soltaba un veloz golpe a la parte baja de la espalda del semidios.

- No entiendo.

- Creo que tengo que explicarte muchas cosas¿verdad? - dijo antes de comenzar a platicar todo mientras la batalla continuaba.

- Te tengo - gritó Riku al mismo tiempo que bajaba de un salto que había hecho para lanzae un golpe vertical en contra de su amigo.

- Eso crees - Sora dio una marometa hacia el frente dejando que el golpe fuera inútil. De inmediato ambos voltearon con un golpe de giro chocando armas para proseguir con un intercambio de golpes a velocidades impresionantes.

El joven de la keyblade platinada estaba muy metido en su ataque y defensa, y por lo mismo se percató que detrás de él un nuevo enemigo venía a toda velocidad para golpearlo por la espalda.

Sora no se desesperó, y al senti el air casi en su nuca, dio un saltó mortal hacia atrás, dejando que Hercules siguiera corriendo y se llevara consigo a Riku por delante.

- El ganador...¡SORA! - gritó Fil antes de que los presentes se pararan a aplaudir mientras que en la otra tribuna Hercules y Riku se encontraban tirados uno encima de otro bastante adoloridos.

- Volvió - dijo Riku con su mirada fija en su amigo que corría para abrazar a Donald y Goofy.

Los tres amigos se encontraban encantados, sabían que de nuevo podrían ser el equipo de siempre.

- Señor¿dónde encontramos a Yoru? - preguntó el muchacho de Destiny´s Island con la mano que sostenía la keyblade hacia el frente y con la otra todavía en el hombro de Goofy.

* * *

Estamos por entrar en la recta final de este fic. Espero les esté gustando, y pues espero sus comments, por favor. 


	25. El primer beso de Sora

XXV

Pasaron un par de horas en lo que hacían los preparativos para salir del Coliseo, ya que Sora tuvo que ir a la entrada del inframundo a cerrar el keyhole. No hubo nada interesante que narrar, y por eso mejor solo lo mencioné.

Ya en la nave Gummi, con la euforia de Sora por la keyblade un poco más tranquila, todos pudieron concentrarse en un par de intrigas más grandes:

- ¿A dónde vamos, su majestad? - preguntó Riku.

- Acepto sugerencias.

- Bueno, pensemos ¿cuál es el lugar donde siempre se cuela la oscuridad?

- Tengo un mejor plan¿por qué no dejamos a Ariel y Wendy en sus mundos? Esto va a ser un poco peligroso¿no lo creen?

- Estoy de acuerdo con Riuk - dijo el rey. - Además así tenemos más tiempo para pensar a donde ir.

Con esto inició el viaje hacia el hogar de Ariel, mientras se pensaba en la otra cuestión que los inquietaba:

- ¿Cómo llegó Námine aquí? - preguntó Sora.

- Yo no entiendo todavía quien es ella - dijo Wendy a Ariel, pero como el muchacho de la keyblade escuchó, este decidió hacer una pequeña pausa en la sesión de investigación para narrar la historia de cuando se convirtió en un heartless haciendo nacer a un par de nobodies.

- Ya veo - dijo la princesa de Atlántica.

- Con razón le veía un extraño parecido con Kairi - dijo la chica de Londres.

- Que observadora - dijo Kairi en voz baja con un tono hostil.

- Han llegado a Atlántica - dijeron Chip y Dale cuando la nave se frenó de golpe.

- Bien, creo que esto es un adiós - dijo la princesa.

- Recuerda Ariel, nunca habrá adiós, solo un...hasta luego - dijo filosóficamente Sora.

- ¿Quieren que la acompañe hasta que llegue con Ariel?

- No, Kairi. Mejor que vayan Donald y Goofy - dijo el ratón mientras volteaba a ver a sus subditos.

- Lo que usted diga su majestad - dijo el perro, mientras que el pato con caras caminó hacia el transportador.

- Nos vemos - dijo Ariel mientras desaparecía de la nave.

- Hemos llegado al País de Nunca Jamás - dijeron de nuevo un par de horas después las ardillas, al termino de otro viaje en la nave Gummi.

- Sora¿acompañas a Wendy hasta su casa? - dijo el rey, quien ya sospechaba que algo ocurría entre los dos muchachos, aunque esta petición no hizo para nada feliz a Kairi.

- Claro, señor.

- Adiós a todos - dijo la jovencita con camisón azul.

- Nos vemos pronto.

Sora y Wendy se pararon en el transportador y cuando llegaron al país donde los niños nunca crecen aparecieron junto a la bella laguna de las sirenas justo en el anochecer. El lugar era un desierto, a excepción, claro, de los dos muchachos.

- ¿Te acompaño a Londres?

- No, solo a la casa del árbol. Tengo que recoger a John y Michael.

- Por supuesto - Sora se sentía extraño, y no sabía la razón. era la primera vez que estaba totalmente solo con la joven.

- Sora...

- ¿Qué pasa, Wendy?

- ¿Te puedo decir algo?

- Claro¿qué pasa?

Ambos jovenes se detuvieron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos, acción que sonrojó a ambos.

- Me gustas mucho - en ese momento el muchacho no subo que hacer, y menos cuando sintió a la londinense colgada en un intenso abrazo sobre él.

- Creo que tú a mi...

- No tienes que mentir, Sora - dijo apartando su cuerpo para cruzar de nuevo su mirada con la de él. - Se que estas enamorado de Kairi, se nota a kilómetros de distancia.

- Wendy...

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Creo que ambos tenemos razón...

En ese momento el rostro de ambos jóvenes se acercaron poco a poco hasta que sus labios se tocaron lenta y tiernamente.

- ¿Qué pasó haya abajo, galán? - preguntó Riku en el dormitorio de la nave cuando se encontraba solo con Sora.

- Nada, Riku...

- No me puedes mentir, amigo. Ese labial en tu boca te delata.

- ¡Diablos! - dijo el portador de la keyblade pasandose la manga de la camisa sobre su boca.

- Sora, Wendy no llevaba labial.

El muchacho avergonzado volteó a ver a su amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa y dijo:

- Creo que me engañaste.

- Bueno ya que lo aceptaste, cuentame que ocurrió.

- ¡Fué increíble! - dijo levantandose. - ¡La besé, Riku, la besé...!

Para su mala fortuna Kairi estaba a punto de entrar por la puerta, pero al oír eso la joven decidió ir a la cocina con lágrimas en los ojos para desahogar su dolor.

- ¿De verdad¿Y luego?

- Quedamos como amigos - dijo bajando el todo de emoción.

- ¿Qué?

- Sí, me dijo que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros porque...

- Amas a Kairi.

- Sí¿cómo supiste?

- Las mujeres y los amigos saben todo de uno, debes aprender eso - dijo mientras salía de la habitación.

- Oye, vuelve aquí...

- Bueno, ya jugamos al chofer¿ahora saben a dónde ir? - preguntó el rey Mickey.

- Pues repito lo que dije hace rato¿cuál es el lugar donde siempre se cuela la oscuridad?

- Tengo una mejor pregunta, Sora - dijo Donald inteligentemente después de recordar sus viajes pasados. - ¿Cuál es el lugar en el cual por una u otra razón terminamos siempre?

- ¡Sora¡Su majestad¿qué hacen aquí? - preguntó el Mago Merlín en el mercado de Radiant Garden.

- Pues estamos buscando...

La plática no pudo continuar, ya que del suelo aparecieron un gran número de sombras que poco a poco comenzaron a tornarse tridimensionales y a formarse alrededor de Sora y compañia.

- Merlín, hay miles de heart... ¡Sora que bueno que estas aquí!- dijo un muchacho de cabello largo y chamarra de cuero, quien corrío casi toda la ciudad para avisar al mago sobre la inesperada amenaza.

- Me da gusto verte, Leon.

- Igualmente, pero no es momento para cursilerías.

- Estoy de acuerdo... - dijo Riku, quien tenía lista su arma al igual que Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Mickey y, por supuesto, Sora.

- Hora de estrenarla de verdad - dijo el último antes de lanzarse en un potente ataque contra el rival que tenía enfrente...

* * *

Creo que nunca nadie hubiera esperado que el primer beso de Sora no fuera con Kairi, y mucho menos que fuera con Wendy¿no lo creen? Pero bueno, esa relación ya terminó, aunque la niña de Destiny´s Island aún no lo sabe¿verdad? Esto cada vez que amarra algo crea otra cosa que contar¿no lo creen? Gracias por seguir leyendo, y espero les este gustando tanto como a mí. Saludos y pido comments. 


	26. El prisionero de Yoru

XXVI

Las sombras estaban siendo apaleadas por los guerreros de la luz, pero algo no andaba bien, ya que cada vez que un heartless moría otro tomaba su lugar.

- Nunca vamos a acabar - dijo Riku.

- Ya no puedo... - dijo Kairi, quien estaba agotada a punto de caerse, pero Goofy apareció girando con su escudo salvando a la muchacha.

- Tenemos que ir a un lugar seguro - dijo Leon. - Síganme.

Todos dieron un golpe a los enemigos que tenían enfrente tan solo para alejarlos, antes de salir trás su amigo que habitaba en Radiant Garden.

- Sora - dijo Yuffie al ver entrar trás Leon a un gran grupo de personas (y animales)

- Siempre apareces en el momento justo, chico - dijo Sid quien volteó, al oír la puerta, sobre su silla giratoria.

- Me da gusto verlos de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué siempre el recibe cumplidos y nosotros no¿Estamos pintados? - dijo Donald molestó a Goofy.

- Donald, Goofy, Sora - dijo Aerith, quien se encontraba saliendo de una habitación cuando vio a todos.

- ¿Ves? Te mencionó primero - molestó el perro a su amigo pato.

- ¿Qué esta ocurriendo, Merlín? - preguntó el rey Mickey al mago.

- No lo sé, su majestad. Me encantaría ayudar, pero...

- Yo tengo una respuesta a esa pregunta - dijo Sid quien ya se encontraba de nuevo viendo a la pantalla de su computadora. Todos caminaron hacia él, asomandose por todos lados haciendo uan imagen digna de fotografiar. En el monitor se podía apreciar algo similar al mapa de un edificio. - Este es el edificio donde vencieron a Maléfica. Ese al cual nunca pudimos entrar¿recuerdan?

- Claro - dijo Sora teniendo un flashback de su batalla con Riku.

- De hecho en ese lugar naciste tú, Namine - dijo Kairi a su amiga.

- ¿Ven este punto negro?

- ¿Qué diablos es eso? - preguntó Riku.

- No lo sé, pero de allí proviene un gran número de oscuridad.

- Entonces probablemente de allí esten viniendo los heartless.

- Precisamente, muchacho.

- ¿Qué debemos de hacer? - preguntó la ninja Yuffie.

La respuesta era tan obvia que sin meditarlo mucho, Sora salió de la casa y comenzó a caminar hacia el castillo abandonado. Segundos después Riku, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Leon y Námine salieron destrás de el muchacho.

El camino estaba completamente lleno de heartless, pero no había tiempo así que solamente los empujaban para tener un lugar por donde continuar el traslado hacia el castillo, el cual seguía totalmente rodeado de oscuridad como la última vez que Sora lo vió.

- ¿Cómo se supone que entremos allí?

- Mira - dijo Riku señalando un grupo de piedras enmedio de la oscuridad las cuales podrías servir para avanzar.

- Perfecto - dijo Sora antes de saltar a la primera.

- Cuídado - gritó Leon.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es una trampa. Esas piedras acaban de aparecer, nunca antes habían estado allí.

- Pues sí Yoru quiere que entremos al castillo, no lo desepcionaré - el muchacho volteó para seguir brincando cuadno al primer piedra ¿sonrió?

- Sora...

- ¿Ahora qué? - dijo volteando de nuevo dando la espalda al castillo, pero en lo que efectuaba este movimiento el lugar en el que estaba parado parecía abrir una boca hacia él.

- ¡SORA!

El muchacho no sabía donde estaba ni recordaba como había llegado a él. Se encontraba en un rincón con una oscuridad total enfrente y en sus brazos unas esposas que los tenía amarrados a su espalda.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Sora, despertaste - dijo una voz familiar que se encontraba a su lado derecho.

- ¿Riku¿Qué haces aquí¿Qué pasó?

- Lo último que recuerdo es que una piedra te tragó cuando ibamos al castillo y corrí para que me tragara a mí también.

- ¿Y por qué hiciste eso? Que tienes en la cabeza...

- De nada - dijo el joven que no se podía diferenciar de toda la oscuridad. - Creo que aún no has entendido que tú eres la única persona capaz de arreglar todo lo que puede ocurrir¿verdad?

- Pero tú también...

- No, Sora. Eso pensé yo, pero tú tienes el arma más poderosa y la única que nos puede sacar de estos aprietos.

- No sé como... - dijo triste el muchacho.

- Veo que llegaron mis invitados - dijo una voz que no escuchaban desde el castillo de la Bestia.

- Yoru, liberanos y pelea frente a frente.

- ¿Crees que soy estúpido, Sora? - dijo antes de que las luces se prendieran las luces mostrando que se encontraban en una gran sala de piedra completamente vacía y con un hoyo negro girando detrás del, ahora, portador de dos keyblades. - Te he estado vigilando y se que has hecho exactamente los mejores ejercicios para deshacerte de los brillos de oscuridad.

- ¿Enserio?

- Por supuesto. Te la pasaste jugando en el País de Nunca Jamás, cantaste en la Atlántica, no te importó el peligro y salvaste a Megara en el Olimpo, y, por si fuera poco, podemos agregar la alegría que sentiste al ver tu nueva keyblade. Además de tu beso con...

- No repitas eso - dijo la voz de una muchacha que salió de una puerta abierta que se encontraba frente al hoyo negro.

- Kairi...

- Veo que Merlín tenía razón - dijo Mickey cuando entraba en la habitación junto con la niña, Námine, Donald y Goofy. - Ahora Yoru momento de que devuelvas lo que no es tuyo - el ratón alzó la mano con su siempre sonriente rostro y simpática voz.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el muchacho de cabello castaño al ver que la keyblade dorada que tenía en su mano derecha desaparecía para que el rey del Castillo de Disney la pudiera tener.

- Ahora es nuestro turno de atacar - dijo el ratón antes de lanzarse a intercambiar veloces golpes con el enemigo en común.

Mientras esta pelea comenzaba Kairi corrió hacia Riku para liberarlo de su cadena y después hizo lo mismo con Sora.

- Sobre el beso... - dijo el joven levantandose.

- No quiero que me presumas que fue "increíble" - la muchacha volteo mientras seguía a Riku.

- Escuchaste cuando hablaba con...

- Por lástima, pero no es momento para esta plática. Tienes que ir a ayudar al rey.

- Espero que después me dejes explicarlo...

- ¡Ya ve!

El muchacho vio los ojos azules de la joven una última vez y luego corrió hacia donde Yoru se encontraba defendiendo de los atacas de Mickey y Riku.

- Ríndete, Yoru - dijo Sora.

- No podrás con los tres.

- No me arriesgaré - dijo sonriendo el joven de colita de caballo, y al acabar de decir eso dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para quedar frente al hoyo negro, al cual ingresó con un salto.

- ¿Qué hacemos su majestad?

- ¿Qué crees, Sora?

El ratón tomó vuelo y saltó hacia el interior del hoyo siendo seguido por Riku y Sora.

- Nosotros también vamos - dijo Kairi volteando a ver a Goofy y Donald para confirmar si estaban de acuerdo recibiendo un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza. - Námine, tú quédate aquí.

- Pero...

- Por favor - cruzaron miradas y sin más que decir Kairi saltó al círculo de oscuridad, seguida por Donald y Goofy, para tratar de alcanzar a Sora, Riku y al rey.

* * *

Ya no falta mucho. ¿Cómo ven lo que a estado ocurriendo? Espero comments


	27. La desaparición de Riku

XXVII

Era tenebroso siquiera asomar la cabeza en aquella oscuridad que solo era contrarestada con unas luces amarillas que provenían de todos lados. Kairi estaba aterrada, pero no tanto como Donald y Goofy que caminaban abrazados por toda la caverna, en la cual aparecieron después de saltar a aquel hoyo negro. La niña estaba a punto de preguntar "¿dónde estarán?", pero el ruido de espadas golpeandose con fuerza y velocidad la hicieron callarse y correr para acercarse a esos sonidos.

Dio la vuelta en la cueva y pudo observar a lo lejos la sombra de tres personas lanzando golpes contra otro que por nada lograba esquivar todos los ataques:

- ¡Sora! - gritó Kairi cuando se disponía a correr hacia sus amigos, al igual que Donald y Goofy, pero cómicamente chocaron contra una pared invisible que no los dejó pasar y que aparte les dejó la nariz totalmente roja. Sin nada que hacer se dispusieron a ver el espectaculo, pero para su mala fortuna detrás de ellos venía un gran grupo de heartless y su descanso se convirtió en miles de mini-batallas.

- Cuando vas a dejar de intentarlo - dijo Riku.

- Ustedes deberían saber mejor que nadie que la esperanza es lo último que se debe de perder - dijo Yoru quitandose un golpe del joven de cabellos morados y agachandose para esquivar uno del rey.

La pelea no duró mucho tiempo más, ya que el piso comenzó a temblar deteniendo a todos y haciendolos voltear para ver que había provocado ese movimiento.

- Es el heartless más grande que he visto... - dijo Sora al ver una sombra cinco veces más grande que a la que enfrentó alguna vez cuando destruyeron Destiny´s Island hacia ya tanto tiempo.

- Riku, Sora, ustedes encarguense de Yoru. Dejenme al heartless - sin más que decir el ratón se lanzó hacia la sombra mientras que los tres muchachos regresaron al intercambio de golpes.

El portador de la keyblade de platino lanzaba golpes por el lado derecho del rival, mientras que su amigo por el lado contrario. Yoru estaba cansado, no sabía que hacer, pero un grave error de uno de sus enemigos le dio la luz verde qeu necesitaba para comenzar el camino hacia la victoria.

Riku dió un brinco mortal hacia la espalda del joven de cola de caballo, era el momento perfecto para lanzarle un golpe, pero el muchacho fue más inteligente y al saber que ambos enemigos lo atacarían al mismo tiempo lo único que tuvo que hacer fue dar una marometa hacia atrás haciendo que... Sora le encajara su keyblade a su amigo.

- ¡NO! - gritó molesto consigo mismo el muchacho.

- Sora - dijo el moribundo cayendo de espaldas, siendo sostenido antes de tocar el suelo por su amigo. Por respeto Yoru decidió no atacar para que ambos amigos se despidieran.

- Perdoname, Riku.

- No, Sora. Tú perdoname... - dijo el joven que aún tenía enterrada la nueva keyblade en el estómago. - Guarda mi arma y vence a Yoru... - fue lo último que dijo antes de que la espada se comenzara a fundir con su cuerpo y desapareciera por completo.

- ¿Qué pasó...?

- Suficiente descanso - dijo el enemigo de cabello castaño levantando su espada para atacar a un Sora destrozado sentimentalmente.

- ¡Cuídado, Sora! - gritó una voz que provino desde el interior del muchacho que se encontraba de espaldas a Yoru.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó el joven de coleta de caballo al ver como su keyblade había sido detendia por otra idéntica a la que él sostenía.

Esta arma estaba entre las dos manos de un muchacho con ojos azules y cabello claro muy desacomodado que vestía una chamarra blanca de manga corta con adornos negros y rojos, el cual acababa de aparecer de la nada al igual que en el Coliseo lo hizo Námine.

- No es de hombres atacar a un rival cuando se encuentra de espaldas - al oír esa voz, Sora despertó del shock que había sentido por la pérdida de Riku.

- ¿Quién diablos eres tú? - preguntó Yoru.

- ¿Roxas?

- A tus ordenes - dijo el joven lanzando con un movimiento de su keyblade a Yoru hacia atrás. - Sora, tienes que recuperar tu keyblade, solo así podremos vencerlo.

- Claro - dijo el muchacho levantando su mano para tratar de atraerla, pero nada ocurrió. - ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó desesperado.

El enemigo comenzó a reír:

- Veo que aún tienes un brillo de oscuridad en tu corazón.

- ¿Qué? Pero...

- Ni lo intentes, Sora. Ya es tarde, es hora de tu fin - dijo mientras se lanzaba en contra del joven de Destiny´s Island, quien de nuevo ya no tenía keyblade.

- Sora, tienes que perdonar a Riku y a Kairi - dijo Roxas al mismo tiempo que protegía por segunda vez al muchacho.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Yo vivo dentro de tí y se que el único rastro de esa enfermedad proviene de lo más profundo de tu corazón.

- ¡Sora! - gritó Kairi, quien se encontraba aún detrás de la pared invisible.

- ¿Kairi?

- ¡Perdóname por no haber confiado en tí¡No sé como pense que podías haber secuestrado a alguien, de verdad fuí una idiota! - gritaba como histérica y arrodillada al mismo tiempo que Goofy y Donald la protegían de una manada de heartless que aún los atacaban. - ¿Me perdonas? - preguntó con una lágrima en el rostro.

- Kairi - dijo Sora antes de salir corriendo hacia la joven.

Yoru trató de atacarlo antes, ya que sabía que en caso de que lograra purificar su corazón el muchacho estaría acabado, pero de nuevo tuvo entre su objetivo y él una keyblade que impedía el paso.

- ¿A dónde vas? - dijo Roxas deteniendo al enemigo.

- ¡Kairi, perdóname tú! - decía Sora desesperado hincado y golpeando la pared. - ¡Yo acabó de matar a Riku, lo siento¡No el haberme llamdo su amigo!

- ¡Sora, él sabe que no fue tu intensión¡Los dos sabían que esto podía ocurrir y eso no quita que seamos amigos!

- ¡Soy el peor amigo que ha existido¡El siempre estuvo cuidando de mí y yo...!

- ¡SORA NO PIERDAS LA ESPERANZA! - gritó la niña.

- Ella tiene razón, Sora - gritó el rey que aún se encontraba esquivando golpes del gigante. - Si te apresuras aún puedes salvarlo.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Kairi te transformó cuando eras un heartless? - dijo Goofy volteando a ver a su amigo dejando por un instante la batalla.

- Sí... - dijo en voz baja.

- Entonces¿qué esperas, Sora? - dijo Donald. - Levántate y acaba con él.

- Sólo tú puedes lograrlo - gritó Roxas mientras entretenía a un rival ya cansado.

- Y no sólo eso - dijo Kairi, haciendo que su amigo volteara de nuevo a ver sus ojos azules. - Nos tienes a nosotros...

- Siempre... - continuó Goofy.

- Y para siempre - complementó Donald.

- Tienen razón - dijo Sora levantandose y quitandose una lágrima del ojo. - No voy...

- Vamos - gritó Mickey.

- Cierto. No vamos a abandonar a Riku ahora.

- Entonces¿nos perdonas? - preguntó Kairi.

- ¡NO! - gritó Yoru tratando de impedir la respuesta.

- Por supuesto - dijo con una sonrisa Sora al mismo tiempo que levantaba la mano desapareciendo la keyblade de la mano de Yoru y apareciendola en la suya.

- Acaba con él, Sora - dijo Roxas.

- Acabemos querrás decir - dijo el muchacho corriendo para pararse junto a su nobodie con quien inició un limit tan impresionante que no puedo describir por la velocidad a la que ocurrió.

Yoru se encontraba en el suelo. El limit entre Roxas y Sora lo había dejado en esa posición y solo faltaba el golpe de gracia que estaba a punto de proporcionar el joven que acababa de recuperar su eterna arma. Ese golpe sería el fin de todo, pero una sombra, pequeña e insignificante corrió antes de que el joven de ojos azules lanzara el último ataque parandose frente a él.

- Riku... - dijo el muchacho de Destiny´s Island al ver a la pequeña sombra y sentir que algo revoloteaba en su corazón.

- Aún puedes salvarlo - dijo el joven en el suelo.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer? - preguntó Roxas.

- Lo mismo que querían que yo no hiciera para salvar a mi madre.

- ¡Sólo dime que hago!

- ¡NO, SORA! - gritó el rey Mickey a lo lejos.

- Usa tu keyblade como si su corazón fuera un keyhole.

- ¡DETENTE!

Sora no podía con tanta felicidad. Recuperaría a su amigo a si que rápidamente alzó su arma contra el corazón de Riku heartless, lanzando un rayo de luz contra él, el cual lo hizo desaparecer.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Sora... - dijo el rey, quien corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitar el ataque. - Acabas de separarlo.

- ¿Qué?

- Al hacer eso hiciste que no fuera al reino de la oscuridad, pero ahora su cuerpo es un heartless de luz y un nobodie...

- ¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó a Yoru.

- Lo que ocurré al hacer esto, que yo quería intentar con mamá, es que haces que el cuerpo no viva en la oscuridad, pero para que vuelva a ser el mismo tienes que...

Un temblor volvió a mover toda la cueva. Todos se encontraban juntos cuando el piso comenzó a separarse por culpa de unas grietas en el suelo.

- El arma de Riku - pensó en voz alta Sora saliendo entre saltos y pasos veloces al lugar donde Riku se convirtió en heartless.

- ¡NO, SORA! - gritó el rey, pero ya era tarde. El muchacho se había quedado en el otro lado de un gran abismo, el cual nunca podrían atravesar.

El temblor acababa de liberar a Kairi y los demás de esa pared que no los dejaba avanzar, por lo que la niña trató de correr al borde creyendo que podría ayudar a Sora, pero el ratón la detuvo. Solo podían verse de lejos, de nuevo, como aquella vez que se reconstruyó Destiny´s Island.

- ¡Kairi! - gritó el muchacho. - ¡Tengo que decirte algo...!

- ¡¡¡¡SORA, TE AMO!!! - gritó la muchacha, pero ya era tarde. La oscuridad y la distancia del nuevo abismo acababa de separar de nueva cuenta a ambos jovenes.

- Debemos irnos - ordenó el rey.

- Por aquí pueden huír - dijo Yoru levantando con la poca energía que le quedaba la mano, haciendo aparecer un hoyo negro como el que se había observado en el castillo de Radiant Garden.

- Ven - dijo Roxas estirandole la mano al joven, pero este negó con la cabeza y sólo dijo:

- Gracias, pero no.

- Pero...

- Vamos, Roxas - gritó Donald jalando al muchacho y llevandolo hacia la salida que se cerró, encerrando en ese mundo de oscuridad a Yoru y Sora.


	28. Inicia la nueva aventura

XXVIII

Habían regresado a Radiant Garden. El castillo estaba igual que la última vez, justo antes de que se fueran a ese mundo de oscuridad.

- ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó Námine al ver a Kairi, quien fue la primera en aparecer junto con Mickey, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Se ha ido...

En ese instante aparecieron Goofy, Donald y...

- ¡ROXAS! - gritó la chica rubia antes de correr y abrazar al nobodie de Sora.

- Námine, creí que...

- No lo volveré a ver - decía sin consuelo Kairi.

- Claro que sí - dijo Mickey. - Aún podemos encontrarlo.

- ¿Y qué fué de Riku? - preguntó Roxas.

- No lo sé... - dijo cabisbajo y triste el ratón.

- Entonces, primero rescataré a Sora, y luego veremos - dijo el nobodie.

- Estoy contigo - dijo Kairi.

- Todos lo estamos - dijo el rey triste, pero no tanto como Donald y Goofy, quienes no podían hablar de la tristeza.

Créditos:

Director creativo: Reynaldo Ojeda

Personajes:

Sora King Mickey

Riku Donald

Kairi Goofy

Yoru Bestia

Bella Lumiere

Chip Señora Pot

CogsworthYen Sid

Wendy Peter Pan

Michael John

Los niños perdidos

James GarfioSmee

Starkey Chip y Dale

Namine Roxas

Ariel Tritón

SebastiánFlounder

Arista Pelias

Arina Erik

Megara Hercules

Zeus Poseidón

Medusa Fil

Pegaso Merlín

Leon Sid

Yuffie Aerith

Extras:

Heartless

Piratas

Tritones

Agradecimientos:

A todo el que a leído este fic, o al que al menos lo ojeo. A Ale por estar siempre allí; Nakita chan por ser de las primeras lectoras; Vergil Ansem por su apoyo; HIkari Strife por sus consejos; Neokirby-ciberkirby por su comentario.

Agradecimientos especiales:

Walt Disney por abrirnos este mundo mágico que solo él podía crear y a Tetsuya Nomura por imaginar todo este mundo al cual todos los que hemos oído el nombre "Kingdom Hearts" pertenecemos orgullosamente, por lo menos en mi caso. SON UNOS GENIOS.

Últimas palabras:

Disfrute mucho hacer este fic, y espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí. He aprendido mucho de él además de que renove mi amor por esta gran serie de la cual ahora tengo mi propia versión y espero que les haya agradado. Como verán, este es un enlce entre KH2 y KH3, así como lo fue alguna vez Chain of Memories, así que esperen próximamente una nueva historia ya que hay aún mucho que contar.

FIN

SECRET ENDING:

_"Reporte 13_

_Cuando el corazón se convierte en materia, ¿a dónde va el cuerpo?_

_Corazón y alma se separan, y el espíritu queda en el cuerpo. Pero, ¿podemos concluir que el cuerpo y el alma desaparecen?"_

Una escalera de caracol vista desde arriba. En lo alto un joven de cabellos morados vestido con un traje oscuro que tiene un corazón rojo en el centro voltea hacia abajo. Un joven de cabello castaño y traje plateado se encuentra corriendo hacia él con dos armas parecidas a un par de llaves gigantes. El primer muchacho sonríe y gira para correr hacia un amplio pasillo. El segundo joven comienza a perseguirlo en el corredor hasta que el primero frena y hace aparecer otra arma similar a las de su perseguidor. Ambos están a punto de chocar sus armas pero un tercer joven con cabellos claros y traje dorado golpea el arma del joven de cabellos morados comenzando una batalla veloz con él. El segundo sorprendido observa, pero de la nada un muchacho, con un aire a su rival, de cabello azul sale disparado en contra de él con otra llave. La vista rota un segundo en una batalla, otra en la segunda y parece que los movimientos son los mismos. Todo esta parejo, pero al abrirse una puerta al fondo del pasillo, todos se detienen. Voltean hacia la puerta y observan oscuridad total a lo lejos, a excepción de un par de ojos verdes. Los cuatro corren hacia esa nuevo camino...

_Heartless...Nobodies...Incompletos...Alma...Riku..._

**Kingdom Hearts III**

_"El corazón es incomprendible"_

Próximamente


End file.
